Say it right
by Amethyste-gracieuse
Summary: [Yaoi] L'histoire se passe après le départ de Sasuke pour Oto. Naruto avec les autres membres ont une mission qui va faire avancer les choses... [ premiere fanfic]
1. Chapter 1

Alors avant tout je souhaite vous prévenir, cette fanfiction sera yaoi, le couple principal n'est pas encore définit.

J'hésite entre un SaixNaruto, SaixSasuke ou encore un NarutoxSasuke, mais bon le couple ne change rien au début de mon histoire, je pense que ça commencera vers le 5eme chapitre si je la continue, et cela dépendra de vous. Je rêve pas d'avoir des tonnes de commentaires, mais juste un me suffirait pour me dire que ma fic vaut le coup d'être continué 

Pour l'histoire :

Sasuke est parti chez Orochimaru depuis déjà deux semaines, et Naruto doit faire une mission avec le reste de l'équipe. Pendant cette mission il va faire une rencontre …

J'en dis pas plus pour le moment, juste que je souhaiterais que cette fanfic soit assez longue, pas moins de 20 chapitre en tout cas.

Je ne suis pas excellente en orthographe, alors si quelqu'un veut corriger mes fautes il n'y a aucun problème. Sur ce je vous laisse lire la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

La foudre résonnait contre les murs froids de sa chambre, sa minuscule chambre où il habitait depuis qu'il était enfant, cette chambre vide, meublée que d'un lit et d'un bureau où reposait dans un désordre qui lui ressemblait tant des parchemins dont l'odeur acre remplissait la pièce. Il faisait froid et malgré la pluie tombante sans interruption contre la paroi fine de la fenêtre, l'adolescent arrivait à dormir. Le rideau bougeait faiblement sous l'effet du vent glacial qui empoignait le visage et les épaules de Naruto l'obligeant par moment à changer de position mais aucune de celles-ci ne parvenaient à enlever de son visage cette expression de profonde douleur. Car même si le froid n'atteignait presque aucune partie de son corps, son cœur lui était en lambeau et complètement glacé, il se le glaçait lui-même, s'enfermant dans son corps depuis cette bataille, cette bataille où Sasuke avait choisit Orochimaru, cette bataille où il avait perdu plus qu'un ami, une partie de lui-même, sans laquelle il ne pouvait subsister dans ce monde où son entourage se limitait qu'a très peu de personnes, que des shinobi à vrai dire. Dans le village il n'était toujours pas accepté malgré que Tsunade ait fait son maximum pour faire comprendre à celui-ci que Naruto n'était qu'une victime, le héros surtout qui retenait le démon, que lui-même n'était pas ce démon…

Au plus profond de son être il entendait un cri, un cri déchirant, ce genre de cri que les films sont incapable de reproduire, ce genre de cri qui vous empoigne le ventre et font couler inlassablement vos larmes sans que vous puissiez comprendre pourquoi, ce genre de cri ressemblant a un craquement, mais plus fort, le déchirement d'un être de l'intérieur. Depuis quelque temps, en fait depuis l'équipe numéro 7 il faisait ce rêve.

FLASH BACK

Un espace vide, un froid intense, mais vide, que du blanc autour de soi.

L'appréhension…

Naruto ne cesse de regarder autour de lui, mais rien n'accroche son regard, tout est vide. Alors il commence à marcher, comme un automate, et sans s'arrêter avance, pendant longtemps, seul. Puis là, à quelques pas de lui se distingue une forme mouvante, une silhouette entourée d'une brume noire, une silhouette qui immédiatement l'envoûte. Et comme si les mots n'existe plus il sait qu'il doit la rejoindre, toucher cette silhouette, la frôler si possible, juste s'assurer qu'il peut l'atteindre, et elle l'appelle de toute manière. Alors il fait un pas, un pas léger, comme si tout lui semblerait facile… seulement tout n'est pas facile, et malgré l'appelle silencieux de la silhouette il ne peu plus marcher, ses jambes sont lourdes, et faire un pas lui demande un effort insurmontable. Naruto serre ses poings, il ne peut abandonner, alors il marche, le souffle coupé, il voit la silhouette de plus en plus prêt, mais les traits sont informe, seule la masse de brouillard noire n'entoure, mais il continu. Il sait que s'il continu il aura mal, qu'il souffrira, mais cette silhouette l'appelle et les lianes qui commence a l'entourer le repousse, Naruto lutte, ne se soumet pas, et avance, les bras emprisonnés, les larmes montant aux yeux sous la douleur.

Et alors qu'il pense pouvoirs l'atteindre, qu'il avance son bras pour la toucher, une chute.

Il tombe.

Le réveil.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Cette nuit la chute avait été longue, interminable pour Naruto qui se réveillait en sursaut, effrayé. Machinalement il tourna son regard vers son réveil, il était l'heure, et de toute façon il se sentait incapable de se recoucher, son corps était régénéré, même s'il se sentait psychologiquement inapte à faire quoique ce soit. Il se leva, ignorant ses chaussons posés au bout du lit et se dirigea pied nu, vêtu que d'un pantalon ample noir vers la salle de bain. Là il se regarda dans le miroir, oui il était toujours le même, bien que son visage avait perdu ses deux dernières semaines de la luminosité qui arrachait toujours un sourire de Kakashi qui avait trouvé en lui l'incarnation d'Obito, celui qui restait omniprésent dans ses pensées depuis maintenant des années.

Il sourit cependant timidement a se miroir, et dans ses yeux azurs qui brillaient d'une tristesse poignante il cru voir le reflet de Sasuke, ce garçon qu'il l'avait lâché pour le pouvoirs, il lui en voulait de les négliger ainsi, il lui en voulait de sa stupidité, de l'avoir laissé, seul. Abandonnant il passa dans la douche et se lava, après cela il partit s'habiller et choisit dans son armoire un pantalon noir avec un maillot moulant kaki, les couleurs basique. Il voulait passer inaperçu en ce moment, même si avec sa peau halé, sa crinière blonde et ses yeux bleus il était difficile, il avait jeté sa tenue orange, n'ayant plus le cœur à se moquer ainsi du regard des autres.

Il mit son bandeau autour de sa taille et partit pour le bureau de l'Hokage, elle avait donné rendez-vous a l'équipe 7 pour annoncer elle-même la nouvelle du départ pour une mission qui avait l'air assez importante. Naruto après avoir fermé la porte de son appartement il posa son regard sur la montagne des Hokage, le visage fissuré du Yondaime attrista encor plus son visage, Orochimaru lui avait prit beaucoup, trop. Il sentit un vent frais caresser son visage, il était encore tôt et les rues n'étaient pas encor vraiment remplies, une chance, on le regarderait pas, il ne sentira pas sur son dos un regard accusateur, un regard haineux.

D'un pas nonchalant il parcourut les rues qui le séparaient au bâtiment de Tsunade. Une fois arrivée il vit Sakura qui attendait patiemment, sa mine pensive tournée vers la fenêtre, où elle regardait le ciel avec nostalgie, d'habitude Sasuke serait déjà là, il était toujours ponctuel lui. Elle du entendre les pas de Naruto car elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, il le lui rendit.

« Bonjour Sakura, Kakashi n'est toujours pas là a ce que je vois »

Elle haussa des épaules d'un air las, oui Kakashi est toujours en retard, mais elle prit quand même la peine de lui répondre de sa voix douce. Elle était très calme elle aussi depuis quelque temps, comme si après sa rencontre avec Sasuke elle avait perdu son entrain habituel, parfois agaçant mais si plaisant aux yeux de Naruto

« Oui, comme toujours, Tsunade a dit qu'on pouvait rentrer quand tu seras là, on y va ? »

Naruto acquiesta d'un hochement de tête puis ouvrit la porte, sans frapper.


	3. Chapter 3

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Naruto pu voir en passant sa tête Tsunade à son bureau semblant plongée dans ses pensée, la tête posée sur une main tandis que l'autre s'amusait a faire tourner un style entre ses doigts. Elle leva la tête et sourit, décidément Naruto ne changerait jamais… elle se demanda cependant s'il allait un jour apprendre les bonnes manières, mais se ravisa de lui demander. En fait son sourire disparu presque quand elle vit que Naruto n'était toujours pas dans son assiette, elle l'avait vu la semaine dernière et pensais sérieusement que ça irait mieux… il fallait lui changer les idées.

« Salut Tsunade »

Tsunade haussa un sourcil, Naruto semblait avoir mûri trop rapidement, où était l'insouciance et la folie qui éclairait son visage… vraiment la mission lui changerait les idées.

« Bonjour Tsunade-sama » continua Sakura

Tsunade fit un geste pour les inciter a entrer puis se tourna vers la fenêtre sous le regard intrigué des deux genins qui semblaient d'un coup avoir compris. Kakashi n'était donc pas en retard, vraiment c'était étrange…

« Bon Kakashi est là donc on va pas perdre du temps. Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi, vous devez partir pour Oto, là-bas vous devrez récupérer un parchemin pour moi, toutes les informations sont… »

Tsunade chercha parmi le tas de paperasse recouvrant son bureau et sortit une feuille pliée en quatre. Sakura elle sentait ses membres trembler, elle serait proche de Sasuke, elle pourrait chercher des information sur son beau brun, elle pourrait le conquérir le faire revenir au village… Naruto lui ne fit aucun geste pouvant trahir ses émotions, cependant ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat des plus étranges.

…Là »

Elle tendit le papier vers Kakashi qui venait de passer la fenêtre pour se poser contre le mur l'air endormi. Il le prit et le regarda le sourcil froncé.

« Très bien Tsunade-sama, mais qui est le dernier membre de l'équipe que vous avez choisis ? »

Tsunade sourit, ce genre de détail n'échappaient jamais à Kakashi, un ninja remarquable oui…

« Je vous le présenterais demain matin, en attendant vous avez votre journée, je veux que vous soyez à mon bureau demain matin à 6 heures »

Naruto grimaça, avec un peu de chance ils auraient avec eux Kiba ou Shikamaru, mais surtout pas Ino si possible. Sakura elle espérait vraiment que la personne tomberait malade au dernier moment, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse remplacé Sasuke… Personne ne pouvait le remplacer... jamais.

Kakashi rangea le papier puis se tourna vers les deux ninja qu'il salua d'un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée qui se dissipa aussitôt dans la pièce. Sakura fit un salut un peu trop académique puis sortie laissant Naruto seul avec Tsunade, en fait il voulait rester un peu avec cette femme qui avait un peu remplacé la tendresse d'une mère pour lui, elle était la seule personne du sexe opposé avec qui il pouvait rester là, sans rien dire.

D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit. Sous l'œil protecteur de Tsunade il avança puis contre le mur, laissa flancher ses jambes dans un geste las. Il se retrouva contre le mur, assis, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière contre la paroi froide de la seule chose qui la maintenait assis. Tsunade ne dit rien, lui laissant quelques instants de tranquillité où la solitude ne venait pas le ronger. Car elle le savait, il ne voulait pas être seul, juste tranquille ce qui est totalement différent.

« Si près mais pourtant si loin… »

Tsunade sourit, Naruto allait surtout chercher Sasuke là-bas, mais les chances pour qu'ils le trouvent étaient plus que minime faut l'avouer…

« Tu verras, en attendant je te conseil de te reposer, le nouveau qui va venir avec vous, je sais rien de lui, c'est le conseil qui me l'a imposé, alors fais attention… »

Naruto souffla imperceptiblement avant de se lever et serrer machinalement le pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert après leur fameux combat, oui elle était beaucoup pour elle depuis ce moment. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, il avait faim maintenant, un tour à Ichikaru s'imposait.

……….

Sur un toit à Konoha

Un garçon assis sur un toit s'amusait avec des kunai, les lançant tous dans un même point, sur un mu opposé, il semblait attendre, attendre quelqu'un… la personne qu'il devait surveiller, se rapprocher pour tout savoir, et ensuite tout divulguer. Il émit un léger rire sinique, il détestait sa vie, sa vie qui se résumait qu'à un passé oublié et a des missions, que de missions pour cet adolescent au regard de braise et au corps trop parfait.

……….

Naruto marcha vers Ichikaru les mains dans les poches, le regard passant sur les divers stands, aujourd'hui c'était le marché, il aimait particulièrement les marchés, cela tranquillisait le village qui se sentait en paix. Il vit un peu plus loin Kiba et Shino, il les salua et vint les rejoindre

« Salut vous deux, jour de congés à vous aussi ? »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, et la conversation se fit, parlant de tout et de rien, même si la conversation était plus un dialogue entre Naruto et Kiba coupés en de rares instants par shino qui lançait des petites remarques que Naruto avait appris à apprécier. Alors que Naruto faisait maintenant les stands avec les deux garçons il s'arrêta sur une pomme magnifiquement rouge, parfaite, il paya le marchant qui fut légèrement déçu de n'en vendre qu'une, et après qu'il lui ai dit de prendre celle qu'il souhaitait, il tendit la main sur le fruit défendu quand un Kunai vint se plongé dedans, effleurant a peine sa main.

Naruto étonné se tourna dans tous les sens.

« Putain, on est en pleine rue quel con ose faire ça ! »

Naruto énervé sentait la colère monter, se belle pomme, mais surtout quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé… Shino posa sa main sur son épaule et lui montra la source du kunai, un garçon brun au regard insolent…

« IL va payer. »

Naruto s'élança sur le toit


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je vois que le SasuxNaru est le plus apprécié, mais un petit Itachi dans l'histoire ? **

**Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que les fautes vous gênent pas trop dans la lecture  **

**Bizou**

_**Chapitre 3**_

_« IL va payer. »_

Naruto s'élança sur le toit, le garçon ne semblait pas surpris de l'impulsivité de Naruto, au contraire, il n'attendait que ça, il voulait voir de quoi était capable le receptable du démon.

Il sourit toujours insolent puis alors que Naruto s'élançait vers lui le point en avant, disparu. Naruto perdit un peu son équilibre mais se rattrapa, c'est alors qu'il sentit une pression contre sa nuque qui lui fit perdre pied. L'inconnu était là, derrière lui, un visage impassible, il semblait déçu… Kiba et Shino n'avaient quand a eux pas bouger, Naruto était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul après tout.

_« Donc c'est ça… » _

Sa voix était dure, Naruto avait l'impression de s'être fait gifler tellement la remarque était dégradante, il serra les poings, pour qui se prenait ce garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et qui pourtant portait le bandeau de Konoha…

_« Va te faire mettre »_

Naruto se releva, ses rétines étaient des plus minces, et son regard était devenu celui d'une bête, une bête assoiffée de violence. Ce regard effraya l'inconnu qui sentit un frisson parcourir son échine alors que Naruto s'avançait trop doucement vers lui. Il se reprit cependant et s'inclina.

_« Je dois vous laissez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gamins » _

Sur ces paroles ils disparu, laissant un Naruto complètement perdu sur le toit.

…………………….

Sai sourit, Naruto semblait être de ceux qui sont fort que lorsqu'on touche le point sensible… Mais il était content, le blond était vraiment des plus intéressant, et il se ferait un plaisir de s'amuser avec…. Il arriva au bâtiment et sans frapper rentra dans un bureau sombre où l'attendait un homme assez âgé.

…………………….

_« J'y croit pas, il se prend pour qui lui ! »_

Naruto pestait contre le ninja inconnu depuis de longues minutes qui semblaient être des heures pour Kiba et Shino, au moins il avait redonné un peu d'entrain au Naruto qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis quelque temps, et cela était vraiment bien pensait Kiba. Shino quand a lui commençait à en avoir assez des paroles du blond qui ne semblait pas se lasser d'insulter le ninja qui avait interrompu leur promenade.

_« Il est temps d'y aller, au revoir Naruto, amuse toi bien à ta mission »_

Shino disparu suivit par Kiba qui sourit en coin, sûrement que Naruto n'allait même pas pensé un seul instant a la mission, accaparé par l'envie de sauver Sasuke… ce garçon arrogant qui avait tisser ce lien étrange avec Naruto. Les opposés s'attirent après tout.

Naruto laissé seul déambula dans les rues, il se sentait bien seul d'un coup… vraiment seul en fait. Il prit le chemin vers la maison de Sasuke, il y retournait souvent, espérant le retrouver là assis sur un de ses nombreux canapés en train de révisé ses justus… Mais non, toujours vide, la maison était toujours aussi vide. Pourtant Naruto y revenait toujours, passant par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Itachi qui était toujours ouverte, peut-être que Sasuke espérait que son grand frère reviendrait, après tout s'il le hait autant, c'est que ses sentiments sont tellement forts pour lui que sans lui il n'aurait plus qu'un grand vide… Naruto passa un doigt sur un meuble, laissant une traîné de poussière sur son doigt, la vengeance de Sasuke les aura perdu…

_« Je te hais Sasuke… »_

Naruto n'avait plus le cœur de pleuré, en fait toutes ses larmes étaient déjà parties mourir sur ses joues le soir où dans son lit seul il avait laissé court à sa colère, à sa tristesse, a son manque de Sasuke.

Naruto passa maintenant dans la chambre de Sasuke, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds avant le départ de Sasuke, faut dire personne n'y avait mis les pieds. Il avait reconnu la chambre à la photo d'eux trônant sur un meuble devant la fenêtre. Cette fenêtre menait sur tout le village, Naruto voyait son appartement vu d'ici, il se demandait si Sasuke l'avait déjà vu de cette fenêtre… Peut être qu'il avait murmuré un de ses « baka » lorsque Naruto se réveillait à la bourre ou tombait cher lui, glissant sur divers objets qui jonchaient sa chambre… qui sait, peut-être…

Naruto se dirigea vers le lit, toujours imprégné de l'odeur de Sasuke, car avec son nez fin, Naruto avait toujours reconnu l'odeur de Sasuke, toujours. Il s'assit dessus, puis se laissa tomber littéralement, fermant les yeux. Pendant ses quelque instant il eu l'impression que son ami était là, dans la pièce, le regardant avec un sourire moqueur. Naruto sous se regard se sentit brûlé de honte, a hanté cette chambre comme une femme courant après son amant.

_« Merde »_

Il se leva et repartit en courant, craignant d'être vu, qu'on le voit courir après un fantôme…

Arrivé chez lui il mangea un fruit posé sur la table puis alla se coucher, demain fallait se lever tôt. D'ailleurs quand son réveil sonna il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un grognement sourd, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quelques minutes de répit. Mais en vain, il se prépara et arriva au bureau de l'Hokage où n'était arrivé que Sakura, comme toujours.

_« Bonjour Sakura-chan, prête ? »_

La jeune fille acquiesça puis frappa a la porte, qu'elle poussa après un « entrez » sonore. Sakura entra la première et puis voir Tsunade debout a coté d'un jeune garçon et d'un vieil homme qui la foudroyait du regard.

_« Entre Sakura, Naruto dépêche toi ! »_

Naruto regarda l'homme, un ancien du village, et le garçon a coté de lui, l'air impassible. Un brun aux cheveux courts, aux yeux noirs et a la peau blanche.

_« Toi ! »_

Naruto pointa le garçon du doigt, la colère marquée sur son visage, ce garçon l'avait attaqué et maintenant il allait être le coéquipier !! Pas moyen, un coéquipier qui risque de vous tuer a chaque instant est trop dangereux, surtout que le travail d'équipe en serait vraiment handicapé.

_« Ce gars… Ce gars m'a attaqué hier ! »_

Tsunade sourira, avec Naruto faillait s'attendre à tout, bien qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé le fait que Sai soit là pour attaquer les membres de l'équipe…

_« Je vous présente Sai, il sera avec vous, il fait désormais parti de l'équipe 7. Je veux que vous fassiez un maximum pour une bonne entente entre vous, et je m'adresse surtout à toi_ _Naruto. »_

Naruto commençait à broncher quand l'ancien partit sans même le regarder. Sakura elle le rose au joue semblait apprécier l'arrivé d'un autre homme dans l'équipe, un mystérieux, elle adorait ça.

_« Enchanté Sai, je suis Sakura et lui c'est Naruto »_

Elle lui montra le garçon mais fut superbement ignoré par Sai qui défiait le blond du regard

_« Enchanté »_

Naruto lui fit un fuck puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade

« La vieille, je veux pas de lui dans l'équipe »

Sa vois était claire, catégorique, mais Tsunade ne semblait pas avoir envie de perdre son temps dans des négociations avec Naruto, il était déjà 6h30.

_« Tsunade-sama merci. Allez-y, Kakashi il serrait peut être temps de sortir »_

Le dit Kakashi apparu puis sourit avant de sortir les ninja derrière lui. Arrivé devant la porte sous un silence de mort Kakashi prit l'initiative de meubler la conversation avec des petites mises en gardes sur la confiance mutuelle dans une équipe. Mais à peine sortit Naruto empoigna Sai par le col…


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors revoila un petit chapitre, Naruto et Sai commencent mal oui… **

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très très plaisir  **

_**Chapitre 4**_

Mais à peine sortit Naruto empoigna Sai par le col… Mais celui-ci n'esquissa même pas un geste, narguant le jeune blond du regard avec un sourire en coin, il ne le pensait pas capable de l'attaquer, mais pourtant étonnamment Kakashi et Sakura ne bougèrent pas… Ils restaient là, un air blasé sur le visage de Kakashi qui semblait attendre que Naruto se décide à en finir avec le petit arrogant qui ne lui plaisait pas, et Sakura qui elle, regardait Naruto comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle était toujours comme ça quand elle voyait sur le visage d'habitude si jovial du garçon un air énervé, un regard de bête…

Sai ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais son instinct lui criait d'arrêter son petit jeu de la provocation, de se taire…Le problème pour Sai, c'est qu'il ne sait pas écouter la voix dans sa tête… Il émit un petit rire moqueur

_« Eh bien Naruto-kun, tu as un problème ? » Sai regarda la réaction de Naruto : la surprise._

_« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire du mal ? Tu le sais bien, cela t'est interdit, alors lâche moi avant que je sois moi-même obligé de te forcer… »_ Sai, suivant les gestes à la parole posa une main sur le poignet du petit blond, le serrant fortement. Naruto pourtant tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir sa prise… mais en vain, ce Sai semblait beaucoup plus fort en taijutsu que lui… Alors plutôt que de se faire humilié, Naruto leva son autre bras, et alors que Sai pensait avoir calmé le blond, lui envoya un coup bien placé dans la mâchoire. La tête de Sai suivit le mouvement, et quand, impassible il regarda Naruto, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa lèvre fissurée, il se contenta de sourire.

_« C'est tout ? »_

Naruto releva de nouveau son poing, un air vraiment énervé sur le visage, il sentait en lui couler de la force, la force brut qui venait de Kyubi, mais au moment où il laissa l'envahir la puissance il sentit une main se poser sur son poing, la main forte de Kakashi.

_« Naruto, c'est bon, tu veux nous faire repéré ou quoi ? N'oublie pas que l'Akatsuki est après lui »_

Baissant les yeux Naruto acquiesça, oui c'est vrai, l'Akatsuki voulait le démon, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre son temps et sa vie avec eux alors qu'il voulait plus que tout retrouvé Sasuke, son meilleur ami. Il tourna la tête vers Sakura qui lui sourit, rassurante puis après sur Sai, il n'avait pas bronché, comme si il avait compris ce qu'avait insinué Kakashi… Quoique tout le village savait pour lui globalement donc… Mais savoir que ce garçon le provoquait le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne lui avait rien fait, tout comme il n'avait rien fait aux villageois, alors peut-être le haïssait-il pour ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui… Enfin le temps le dira, il ignora la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête « tue le, tue le… » Et sourit à Sai

_« Bon, cette mission promet d'être assez longue, alors on réglera ça à notre retour »_

Sai se moqua ouvertement de lui, puis opina, après tout valait mieux qu'il soit proche de lui…

La journée passa vite, et sans incidents, juste une prise de tête entre Naruto et Sai, enfin surtout Naruto qui était très énervé que Sai se permette de critiquer sa virilité alors qu'ils prenaient tous un bain dans une source chaude naturelle trouvée en foret. Sakura elle n'avait pas relevé, étant de l'autre coté, mais avait rougit légèrement, elle aurait bien voulu être un homme à cet instant… surtout que Sai ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke… il l'évitait autant que lui d'ailleurs mais elle se promit de le séduire… Naruto s'était relevé à la remarque de Sai alors qu'il entrait dans l'eau.

_« tres petit… tu me dira ça correspond à ta taille… »_

Naruto s'était retourné, sur le cul, trouvant face à lui un Sai étendu contre une roche, l'eau juste aux dessus du buste, le regardant avec un sourire narquois. S'en était trop pour Naruto qui s'avança vers lui comme un félin, avant de poser sa main sur le torse de Sai qui ne broncha pas. Cependant Naruto vit nettement sa peau frissonner, Sai n'avait pas l'air de trouver ce contact désagréable, et son instinct de prédateur prit le dessus

_« Tu veux sentir à quel point sa taille est parfaite ? »_

Sai écarquilla les yeux, Naruto avait un sourire plus que sadique sur ces lèvres et avait murmuré ses mots a son oreille tout en soufflant dans le creux de celle-ci. Une chaleur était d'ailleurs montée dans le bas du ventre de Sai qui ne pu s'empêcher de fuir le regard pénétrant de Naruto.

« ça ira, merci »

Sai ferma les yeux, la caresse du souffle de Naruto l'enivrant toujours, mais celui-ci semblant accepter ce refus et se retira, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

_« effrayé ? »_

Il rit doucement avant de sortir de l'eau, non sa virilité était loin d'être minuscule, mais Sai avait voulu le provoquer encore, prenant vraiment du plaisir à faire cela. Mais là il avait perdu à son propre jeu… Soufflant de soulagement il se promit d'éviter ce genre d'insinuation à l'avenir, car il s'était sentit si faible face au blond qu'il n'aurait pas pu se défendre si ça avait mal tourné… il en était certain.

Le soir ils choisirent un petit hôtel à l'entrée d'une ville, ils étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres d'Oto, demain sûrement en fin d'après midi ils y seraient s'ils ne flânaient pas trop. Kakashi leur donna quartier libre et partit dans un bar louche, Sakura elle proposa un rendez-vous à Sai qui refusa au début, mais finit par accepter quand il vit Naruto partir seul, prétextant l'envie de dormir.

Du coté de Sakura et Sai

Sakura passa son bras autour de celui de Sai et commença à avancer dans les rues de la ville, c'etait le marché ici aussi. Elle regardant les bijoux les yeux émeraudes pétillant de plaisir, elle aurait voulu passer une soirée comme ça avec Sasuke, une soirée où meme s'il restait froid il serait resté avec elle, un sourire moqueur au coin, se contentant d'hocher la tete lorsqu'elle lui montrerait quelque chose histoire de pas la contrarier…Douloureux, oui c'est douloureux de penser à lui… trop douloureux…

Alors qu'elle regardait un collier avec une émeraude son sourire commença à s'effacer, laissant place à des larmes, des larmes silencieuses qui venaient mourir sur le tissu rouge sur lequel reposaient une centaine de bijoux. Elle se remit à sourire, se trouvant si pathétique, si faible… si énervante.

Sai ne dit rien, il la regarda sans rien dire, il ne connaissait pas ce genre de situation et ne savait pas du tout ce qui pouvait pousser cette fille à éclater en larmes. Mais étonnamment ce n'est pas de l'indifférence qu'il ressenti, mais un mal aise, il avait vu des filles hurler de douleur en pleurant, des enfant crier … Mais voir cette fille si joyeuse se mettre à pleurer en silence, si seule… il compris que pour une fois, il n'allait pas agir avec indifférence, lui demandant d'arrêter car c'était ennuyant… Il lui prit la main, et la força à continuer de marcher jusque le temple au bout de la rue éclairé par des tonnes de lampions. Et là il la laissa devant le temple seule.

_« Attend là »_ il partit vers le marché et elle s'assit, la tête entre les jambes, les genou plié contre son corps, se berçant doucement elle-même en chantant faiblement.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silence moments  
Imagine you here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
Your silent whispers  
silent tears (1)_

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, se sentant si seule, et si misérable à aimer Sasuke… à le vouloir près d'elle… à vouloir compter pour lui… Et là son souffle étouffé par les sanglots, sa respiration rapide, difficile, elle sanglota, se mit à crier, un déchirement, elle cria sa peine, comme elle avait crié le soir où elle n'avait pas pu le retenir, car elle était pas assez importante pour être la personne qui le fasse changer d'avis… mais Naruto n'avait pas réussi non plus… Elle tapa du poing contre le sol, l'insulta de tous les noms, jura de le tuer pour l'avoir laissée, puis prise de convulsion et de sanglots d'allongea contre les marches, regardant le ciel. Les larmes coulaient et tombaient en deux petites flaques sur la pierre froide, bizarrement se froid la consola.

_« Sasuke… »_

Sa voix faible regardait ce visage au dessus d'elle, mais ce n'etait pas Sasuke, seulement Sai qui lui avait apporté un beignet au chocolat, « le chocolat remonte le moral on me l'a dit » Elle sourit et se releva, avant de prendre le beignet et croqer dedans, les larmes coulant de plus belle

_« Merci…merci »_

Elle pleura encore mais beaucoup plus calme, rassurée par la présence maladroite de Sai qui se contentait d'être là, sans rien dire.

Du coté de Naruto :

Naruto marcha vers la forêt d'un pas tranquille, l'envie de solitude l'avait prit pendant que Sakura priait Sait de venir avec elle se promener, lui était seul et ça lui convenait. Il marcha longtemps, les yeux rivés sur le sol, se laissant entraîné par les bruits derrière lui, la musique, le rire… il fuyait tout ça. Cette nuit il voulait rester seul, avec pour seul compagnie son visage dans la tête. Il lui arrivait de parler tout seul, comme s'il était là, l'insultant quand il ne répondait pas… en fait il répondait jamais…

IL se laissa submergé par l'obscurité, ici, plus rien n'éclairait la forêt, à part cette lune qui le narguait de son éclat. Il soupira et s'assit sur un rocher dans cette clairière à l'entrée de la foret. C'était si calme, seul le bruit d'un ruisseau venait troublé la caresse du vent, cette tranquillité lui paru bien magnifique au début… Mais là maintenant il sentait l'air l'oppresser, il se sentait regardé, épié, pris au piége.

Deux silhouettes s'approchèrent et le vent devint glacial.


	6. Chapter 6

Deux silhouettes s'approchèrent et le vent devint glacial.

_**Chapitre 5**_

Naruto sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine, tendit que sa respiration s'accélérait. Ses yeux étaient celui d'une bête traquée, et la raison qui le mettait dans cet état était simple, limpide. Deux yeux rouges, et à coté un homme qu'il avait rencontré, devant qui il avait été faible, incapable de bougé, paralysé par la peur… Kisame, cet monstre requin, cet homme qui semble si excité par la peur, s'en nourrissant presque tandis que son épée elle de délecte du chakra… Mais alors qu'il se sentait déjà vraiment mal à l'aise sous le sourire de Kisame, il se sentit nauséeux sous le regard transperçant d'Itachi, qui lui contrairement à Kisame qui montrait un plaisir sadique à le voir, le regardait d'un air froid, impassible, un air qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Naruto se sentit frémir, Itachi avait battu avec une facilité effrayant Sasuke à leur dernière rencontre, et rien que le souvenir de sa voix quand il lui avait demandé de le suivre manqua de le faire tressaillir de nouveau.

Il se releva donc, les deux renégats à quelques pas de lui. Kisame passa sa main sur la garde de sa maudite épée, faisant ainsi comprendre à Naruto qu'il était vain de tenter quoique ce soit. Itachi lui tourna son visage vers le monstre, il semblait attendre que celui-ci fasse le sal travail, mais aparement Kisame se sentant pas dans une relation de partenaire ordinaire, préférait laisser Itachi parler, comme si Itachi était le cerveau, et lui le corps. Bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'Itachi était loin d'avoir besoin de qui que ce soit pour effectuer un travail, il lui accordait un respect qui faisait que les choses étaient comme ça.

Itachi donc regarda Naruto, un léger sourire flottant sur ces lèvres.

_« Bonsoir, Naruto-kun, voudrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de nous suivre maintenant ? »_

Une allusion directe sur le fait que la dernière fois Naruto n'était pas seul… Il fronça les sourcils, il vendrait cher de sa peau !

Sans prévenir il s'élança sur Itachi, un kunai dans les mains, un air déterminé sur le visage. Tout comme l'avait été Sasuke… Itachi posa sa main sur le bras de Kisame, il allait s'amuser…

Kisame se recula, laissant se plaisir à Itachi pour cette fois… mais au prochain ce serait lui… lui qui savourait le plaisir d'un combat.

Pendant ce temps là Itachi, rapide, avait esquivé le coup de kunai visant son ventre, attrapant le poignet de Naruto par la même occasion. Il exerça une pression de son pouce sur un nerf qui fit lâcher prise à Naruto qui réussi cependant à retenir le cri qui lui brûla la gorge. Mais n'abdiquant pas Naruto prit appuis sur ce poignet douloureux pour viser la tête de l'Uchiwa, qui arrêta le coup avec son revers de bras. Il montra sa déception ce qui énerva encor plus le blond qui projeté contre un arbre par un coup de son adversaire qui l'avait frappé du revers de la main, d'un geste nonchalant s'en mordit les lèvres. Se relevant avec peine il foudroya l'uchiwa du regard.

_« Je vais te tuer, connard »_

Il créa un Rasengan, qui pour la première fois suscita une marque d'intérêt chez Itachi qui joinga ses mains

_« tu me fais perdre mon temps »_ murmura Itachi d'un voix cinglante

Naruto était prêt à frapper et c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire. Il s'élança en courrant vers sa cible mais se retrouva pendu par deux branches. Celles-ci s'étaient enroulées autour de ses poignets, tandis qu'une autre enlaçait ses hanches. Il était là, impuissant avec sa rage et sa honte pour seules armes car sous l'illusion il avait perdu la boule d'énergie et ses armes n'étaient plus.

_« Le goût de la défaite est toujours déplaisante quant on ne sait pas apprendre de celle-ci »_

Itachi n'étant plus du tout menacé par Naruto enleva son sharingan et regarda Kisame à la dérobé, bon maintenant fallait convaincre le gamin de les suivre sans broncher, ça serait plus pratique…

_« Bon on va faire simple, sois tu nous suis sois tu reste mais on détruit tout ce à quoi tu tiens, en commençant par… » _

Kisame se releva et fit un clone de Sakura, qui se fit transpercé par un kunai, ce clone était tellement bien fait que Naruto en devint livide, les larmes perlèrent au bout de ces yeux, n'était-ce pas la vraie Sakura ? Ses yeux lui jouaient un tour si ignoble ? Le kunai avait transpercé son abdomen en même temps qu'elle avait perdu ce regard tranquille sur son visage, transformé en un regard horrifié et suppliant.

_« Protége moi…N..Naruto.. »_

Le clone de Sakura s'effondra tandis que Naruto hurlait sa douleur, l'Akatsuki étaient des monstres… Il haïssait cette torture qui n'était que le reflet de ces propres peurs… ses propres doutes…. Naruto regarda Itachi, le suppliant du regard de cesser cette mise en scène, mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention, laissant Kisame continuer avec pour victime cette fois Haku, oui Kisame était au courant de ce qui c'était passé… avec quelle douleur il avait vu son premier mort, ce garçon qui c'était sacrifié pour l'homme qu'il respectait, l'homme qu'il aimait…

Humilié et tremblant Naruto n'eu autre choix que de baisser la tête et murmurer pour que seul l'uchiwa l'entendre, car il voulait pas que son bourreau puisse jouir de sa résignation.

_« C'est bon, dis lui d'arrêter, je vous suivrais… »_

Itachi l'ignora, semblant trouvé la mort de Tsunade plus importante que les paroles du jeune blond.

Tsunade maintenant hurlait, le visage en sang…

_« Par pitié ! Arrête ça »_

Itachi daigna enfin tourner son visage vers Naruto, son air toujours impassible sur le visage, mais il lui fit un sourire, un sourire cruel.

_« Il n'est pas déshonorant de mourir en poursuivant un but, même futile; ce qui l'est, c'est de se laisser vaincre et d'accepter sa défaite. Alors, te sens-tu humilié ? »_

Itachi semblait presque bienveillant, pourtant Naruto l'aurait giflé, il aurait voulu le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il perde se sourire narquois, qu'il arrête de la narguer de sa force… le tuer aurait été presque jouissif…

_« Va te faire foutre »_ répliqua Naruto, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

Itachi s'approcha, et lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix doucereuse

_« tu n'es pas en position d'être insolent, le voyage est long jusque notre repaire, et je me ferais une joie de casser ton corps…ainsi que ton esprit. » _

Naruto sentit son cœur palpiter, oui, ces hommes étaient des monstres sans pitié… et maintenant il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il ferma un instant les yeux, révulsé que l'Uchiwa puisse être si proche de lui et reprit ses esprits tandis qu'il sentait les lianes se couper pour se rejoindre formant des menottes.

_« Bouge et on te fera passer l'envie de t'enfuir_ »

Cette fois c'était Kisame, il était revenu lassé du petit jeu trop gentil dont s'était adonné Itachi.

_« Itachi-san, faut qu'on le récupère avant, allons dans un hôtel après la forêt »_

Mais Itachi semblait réfléchir, il n'avait pas l'air satisfait de la tournure des évènements

_« Le problème Kisame, c'est que lui »_ il désigna Naruto comme on monter un torchon sale _« vas nous gêner, de plus il attira derrière lui le ninja copieur… »_ Kisame réfléchit,

_« On va devoir se séparer, toi avec le réceptacle, et moi je vais le récupéré, ça ne posera pas problème, je vous rejoindrais peut-être même en chemin ça te vas Itachi-san ? »_

Itachi opina, c'était la seule solution potable de toute façon. Sans perdre de temps il se tourna vers Naruto qui avait écouté distrait, les yeux étonnement vide devant le corps de Tsunade que Kisame n'avait pas pris le temps de faire disparaître. Itachi le gifla violement.

_« Je t'ai parlé »_

Naruto n'avait rien entendu et l'interrogea du regard

_« On part tout de suite tous les deux, un geste et tu trouvera presque agréable de voir tes amis mourir sous tes yeux »_

Il fit disparaître Tsunade en lui donnant un coup de pied sans aucune émotion sur son visage.

Naruto opina également et sans un regard pour Kisame suivit Itachi dans la forêt. Il se permit de le regarder un peu plus, une tête de plus que lui, beaucoup plus musclé à ce qu'il avait sentit en le frappant, une peau plus blanche par contre, et cet aura froide qu'il dégageait… sûrement caractéristique de sa famille. Naruto avança une bonne partie de la nuit derrière Itachi, par moment il s'élevait sur une branche et passait à la suivante, gagnant beaucoup de temps, et Naruto silencieux le suivait. Lorsqu'il trébucha et se retrouva par terre Itachi cru qu'il tentait de lui fausser compagnie. Il le frappa alors violement dans le ventre avant de lui passer un drôle de fil de chakra rouge autour du cou

_« Éloigne toi de plus de 5 mètres de moi et tu sera torturé, au bout d'une heure tu seras mort »_

Naruto déglutit et tout en le foudroyant du regard et en l'insultant se laissa guider cette fois en marchant. 3 heures qu'ils maintenaient ce rythme alors marché un peu était agréable, cependant il avait déjà marché toute la journée, et ses jambes manquaient de flancher à chaque pas, Itachi lui semblait se porter à merveille. Naruto pour se motivait s'imaginait des scènes où il le détruisait dans un combat particulièrement glorieux, mais la vérité revenait toujours au galop sous les « plus vite », « pfff inutile », « minable ».

N'y tenant plus il se jeta sur lui, Itachi ne s'y attendant pas trébucha sur une racine et se retrouva avec Naruto sur lui qui était aussi étonné que lui en fait. Pourtant de son air neutre il plongea son regard d'ambre dans les yeux azurs du blond

_« Tu veux mourir ? »_

La phrase glaça Naruto qui pourtant, trop fatigué ne trouvait même pas le courage de se lever et resta là, les mains sur le torse de l'uchiwa.

Un silence s'installa, Itachi ne bougeait pas, défiant Naruto du regard de faire un seul geste, mais celui-ci légèrement rouge se sentait incapable de bouger et ses membres engourdis par la fatigue ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir. Mais après 5 bonnes minutes où Itachi laissa Naruto se reposer sur lui, il se releva, entraînant Naruto avec lui qui se retrouva sur les fesses.

_« Encor deux heures, après on ira dans un hôtel pour dormir »_

Pourtant il devait déjà être dans les minuits et l'heure de dormir était vraiment passée pour le blond qui avait vraiment besoin de sommeil… et la journée avait été trop dure… rien qu'une minute il voulait dormir…

Il attrapa la manche d'Itachi qui lui tournait le dos

_« Y'a pas plus prêt ? »_

Itachi le regarda comme si Naruto venait de lui demander une glace alors qu'il venait de faire une bêtise puis souffla, dans cet état Naruto lui faisait perdre son temps … encore une fois.

_« Très bien, on va au prochain village »_

Naruto sourit puis comme reprit d'énergie suivit Itachi, silencieusement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, c'était agréable ce contact qu'il avait eu…

Enfin arrivé au village qui semblait éteint, Naruto se rapprocha d'Itachi qui avait remis son chapeau et se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers un hôtel sur la place du village. EN entrant Naruto fut pris par la douce odeur de viande bien cuite qui flottait… et il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'avait pas manger depuis le midi… mais comment dire au tueur à coté de lui taciturne associable et franchement effrayant qu'il avait faim ? Il souffla déçu puis attendit que la réceptionniste vienne les voir.

_« Bonjour jeunes hommes, puis-je vous aider ? »_ commença-t-elle un doux sourire aux lèvres

Itachi de sa voix froide répondit du tac au tac

_« Une chambre pour deux s'il vous plait, avec deux lits séparés »_

La dame perdit un peu de son sourire,

_« Ah, je suis désolé, la seule chambre avec deux lits est dans l'aile ouest, et malheureusement il y fait très froid… »_

Itachi la coupa avec un léger sourire _« c'est bon, on l'a prend »_

Elle sourit puis leur tendit les clé de la chambre, Naruto craignait vraiment qu'il fasse trop froid… mais bon il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

_« il nous faudrait aussi de repas »_

La réceptionniste ajouta les deux repas sur sa note puis les guida vers la chambre. Le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit de Naruto fut : glacial

La chambre était sobre et les couleurs accueillante, pourtant un froid régnait dans cette chambre et les couvertures était plus que minces … Naruto avait mangé en silence avec Itachi dans la salle réservé pour cela puis ils étaient directement monté, sous les regards des curieux.

Sans un mot Itachi choisis son lit puis enleva son manteau, laissant découvrit un corps parfait dans des habits assez moulants, sauf le pantalon assez ample. Naruto détourna la tête et vit Itachi disparaître dans la douche, il s'assit sur son lit en frissonnant tandis qu'il regardait dehors par la fenêtre, dire qu'ils seraient encore dehors s'il ne lui avait pas demandé de s'arrêter…

Itachi sortit, complètement sec et Naruto vint à son tour dans la douche, une fois lavé il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait jamais du mettre tant d'eau chaude… car la chaleur de la salle de bain rendait la chambre encore plus froide.

_« Et merde »_

Il se mit à claquer des dents alors qu'il vit Itachi déjà dans le lit, semblant être torse nu. Il déglutit difficilement puis alla vers le sien où il fut dépité de voir que les couvertures étaient encore plus fines qu'il le pensait.

Sous un silence de mort il resta dans son lit en claquant des dents, jusqu'à ce que Itachi se lève.

Oh mon dieu, il va ma tuer, ça y'est je l'ai poussé à bout…

Le froid s'infiltra plus profondément, jusqu'à ses os et il sentit un poids sur le lit en plus, ses tremblements avaient cessés par la peur…

Une vis menaçante siffla

_« Faut-il que je t'arrache les dents pour que tu cesse ce bruit ? »_

Il en était capable, c'est ce que se dit Naruto les yeux horrifié, cependant il trouva le courage de répondre

_« J'ai froid, je n'y peut rien, tu n'avais qu'à choisir une autre chambre quitte à dormir ensemble »_

Itachi sembla surpris de la réponse, Naruto se rendit compte après que ce genre de phrases ne se disait pas à un garçon comme lui… Itachi sourit puis l'attrapa avant de l'attirer contre lui, et le mettre sur son propre lit.

_« Très bien, je vais te réchauffer si ça fait cesser ce bruit… »_

Naruto déglutit mais se laissa envelopper par les bras d'Itachi, se collant même conte ce torse si chaud qu'il en brûlait presque.


	7. Chapter 7

Falyna : Merci pour ton commentaire, tu auras la plupart des réponses dans ce chapitre. Bizou 

Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Keiko et Taku.

_**Chapitre 6 **_

Naruto déglutit mais se laissa envelopper par les bras d'Itachi, se collant même contre ce torse si chaud qu'il en brûlait presque.

La chaleur enveloppait son corps, tendit qu'il sentait les bras chaud du porteur du sharingan le serrer un peu brusquement contre lui. Naruto se rendit compte qu'Itachi n'était pas du genre à être doux, ni à agir avec tendresse envers quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi le prenait-il dans ces bras ?

Naruto ferma les yeux, il sentait la respiration d'Itachi contre ses cheveux qu'il sentait bouger en même temps que le souffle de l'uchiwa caressait sa tête. Une respiration tranquille... Naruto détestait le calme du criminel, lui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, il se sentait mal à l'aise, tandis que son vis-à-vis tranquille, ne tenait même pas compte de sa présence.

Le blond releva un peu la tête et pu voir contrairement à ce qu'il pensait que l'Uchiwa ne dormait pas, il avait les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur.

_« Dépêche toi de dormir ou je serais obliger de t'assommer pour que tu me laisse en paix… »_

Naruto déglutit difficilement et posa sa tête de nouveau sur le matelas, les yeux rivés sur le torse blanc d'Itachi. Alors qu'il sentait enfin son cœur se calmer et sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal il sentit un soupir d'Itachi, et s'endormit.

A l'aube un froid envahit Naruto, il était seul dans le lit et la douche coulait dans la salle de bain, apparemment l'Uchiwa n'avait pas prit la peine de le réveiller, une attention de sa part ou simplement de l'indifférence non masquée ? Il ne se posa pas plus de question et se leva, c'est à ce moment qu'Itachi sortit, une serviette autour de la taille le menaçant du regard.

_« Que l'envie de t'enfuir ne te prenne même pas »_

Naruto piqué au vif allait répondre mais la porte se claqua.

_« Mais quel con ! »_ murmura le blond avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, il était tôt, très tôt…

Apres quelques minutes Itachi sortit, habillé cette fois et Naruto pu prendre la salle de bain, il avait 10 minutes, sinon l'uchiwa lui promit de lui faire passer l'envie de flâner. Dans celle-ci il se dépêcha au point qu'il en sortit la respiration rapide et à moitié sec sous le regard méprisant d'Itachi qui enfilait son manteau.

_« On part tout de suite »_

Naruto soupira de lassitude puis se dit que l'Uchiwa était aussi froid que son frère… Souvenir douloureux pour Naruto qui aurait pu trouver des informations sur Sasuke à Oto. Mais alors qu'il sortait de l'hôtel il se souvint que l'Akatsuki surveillait Orochimaru, il se sentit ridicule de pas avoir essayer d'obtenir des informations de son tortionnaire, mais ne risquait-il pas sa vie à lui demander ?

Naruto regarda l'Uchiwa du coin de l'œil, il semblait vraiment froid, mais aussi il cachait quelque chose… et Naruto n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui pouvait rendre ce regard si…poignant.

_« Itachi, tu sais où est Sasuke ?_ » murmura Naruto, son regard triste sur les pavés de la rue principale.

Première erreur, Naruto se rendit compte après coût qu'il n'avait pas employé le traditionnel –san, ou encore –sama, qui était de rigueur avec le porteur du sharingan. Deuxième erreur, parler de Sasuke. Et pour finir, dernière erreur, parler, interrompre Itachi lorsqu'il est dans ses pensées.

Naruto releva les yeux paniqués vers l'Uchiwa, et l'horreur se dessina sur son visage, Itachi s'était arrêté et un sourire cruel, ignoble marquait son visage, alors que ses yeux, devenus pourpres révélaient le sharingan, ce sharingan qu'il avait mainte fois admiré lors de ses combats avec Sasuke. Sa première pensée fut la fuite, mais fuir Itachi était théoriquement impossible et il le savait, il n'était pas stupide non plus, et prendre le risque que ses proches subissent les conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis l'effrayait.

_« Je…déso… »_

Avant qu'il puisse finir de s'excuser il se sentit empoigner par la gorge sans ménagement pour être tiré vers une ruelle adjacente à la rue principale, une ruelle sombre, vide, tranquille…

Itachi le tenait fermement et le cogna violement contre le mur le plus proche, il sentit presque sa tête exploser au contact des briques. Sa tête le lancinait douloureusement, affaiblissant ses sens. Sonné, il regarda Itachi dont le visage cruel fit trembler ses membres, le tueur était devant lui, et semblait s'amuser de cette situation.

_« Non seulement tu est irrespectueux, insolent, mais tu oses me parler de lui ? »_

Itachi n'attendait pas de réponse, il frappa. Tout d'abord dans le ventre, avec son poing, puis son genou. Apres il le frappa au visage, imprégnant ses poings du sang cramoisi de Naruto qui tentait en vain de se défendre en ramenant ses bras devant son visage, mais ceux-ci furent bientôt dans un état si lamentable que Naruto ne réussi plus a les maintenir levés, bientôt ils retombèrent mollement sur le sol froid alors qu'il encaissait toujours les coups répétés de l'Uchiwa. Itachi semblait calme, jamais on aurait pu voir sur ce visage la trace permettant de savoir qu'il était en train de blesser un adolescent au poing qu'il finisse par perde connaissance.

Tout devient noire, la dernière chose que vit Naruto fut un kunai qui s'enfonçait graduellement dans son épaule, provoquant une douleur poignante qui le fit hurler. Mais il se souvint des dernières paroles.

_« Je vais te détruire Naruto… »_

POV NARUTO

Chaud, première chose à laquelle je pense. Je le sens, le soleil caresse mon visage, j'ai presque envie de ne pas ouvrir mes yeux et de rester là toute ma vie. Mal, j'ai mal à mon épaule, et étonnamment ailleurs je ne ressens rien, mon bras droit semble aller parfaitement bien, cependant je n'ai pas le courage de bouger le gauche, pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Un frisson me parcourt le corps, j'ai vraiment cru que cet enfoiré aller me tuer, et tout ça parce que je lui ai parlé… Quel monstre, ignoble, pourtant j'ai mal ailleurs…

Je me demande si je suis à l'hôpital, peut être qu'il m'a abandonné dans cette ruelle, et qu'une âme charitable ai venue me chercher… ou peut être que pris de remord il m'a déposé à l'hôpital avant de m'abandonné.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais avoir dans la tête qu'il m'abandonne me gène, j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi mais je n'arrête pas de repenser à l'autre nuit… Cette nuit où il m'a pris contre lui. Il n'était pas obligé de faire cela, il suffisait qu'il me ramène des couvertures, et comme s'il avait lu dans moi que je me sentais terriblement seul il est venu…

Alors je comprend pas… d'un coté il est gentil, et de l'autre il me fait souffrir, comme s'il me rejetait après avoir été trop doux envers moi… Je veux le revoir.

FIN POV NARUTO

Naruto ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre, la porte ouverte menait sur un jardin ensoleillé, la source de la chaleur qu'il ressentait sur son visage donc. La chambre était dans les tons chauds, donc pas un hôpital, plus une auberge, mais une auberge de luxe à en voir l'état de la chambre. Il cligna encor un peu des yeux pur s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce puis entreprit de se lever. Il réussi avec un peu de mal, son épaule bandé assez fermement l'empêchait tout mouvement avec son bras gauche. Une fois debout il n'entendit que le chant des oiseaux.

Il baissa les yeux, son raisonnement avait tout l'air d'être bon, Itachi Uchiwa l'avait abandonné lui aussi…

Il avança vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur quand la porte qui devait mener sur le couloir s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir une magnifique femme aux environ de la quarantaine.

_« Tiens, bonjour, je pensais pas que tu serais déjà réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ? »_

Naruto tourna la tête vers la femme, magnifique était vraiment le mot. Peu de maquillage mais d'une peau naturellement halé, ses cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade le long de son dos. Elle avait un visage sans aucun défaut à part de légères rides au niveaux des yeux qui devaient provenir des rires qui avaient du sortir de cette bouche fine dont le sourire semblait ne jamais disparaître.

Naruto lui sourit, vraiment rassuré par cette présence chaleureuse.

_« Bonjour, je me sens très bien merci, est-ce vous qui m'avez soigné ? »_

Elle passa sa main sur le front de Naruto puis rit légèrement.

_« Appelle moi Keïko, oui je t'ai soigné, d'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas soigné qui que ce soit. Mais tu as l'air de bien te porter, par contre pour ton épaule ça prendra un peu plus de temps… Itachi est vraiment une brute »_

Naruto la regarda surpris, cette femme connaissait Itachi ? Et savait que c'était lui qui lui avait fait ça ?

_« Heu Keîko-san, vous connaissez Itachi ? C'est lui qui m'a amené ici ? Il est encore la ? Mais c'est un criminel vous savez ? » _

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien, cette femme ne pouvait faire partie de l'Akatsuki c'était certain, mais qu'elle le connaisse et qu'il l'ai amené ici… Naruto perdit un peu ses esprits et se rassit. Keïko l'attrapa par les épaules pour bien l'installer.

_« Bon Naruto doucement, je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant calme toi, tu as perdu pas mal de sang avant qu'il comprenne que tu étais vraiment en danger, car étonnamment ton démon n'a pas pris la peine de vouloir te soigner, sûrement qu'il jugeait pas ça nécessaire. »_

Elle lui sourit avant de poursuivre

_« Je connais Itachi car cette maison et l'endroit où vivent les membres de l'Akatsuki quand ils sont pas à leur QG, le QG est dans la montagne que tu peux voir d'ici si tu sors. Enfin bref, Itachi est parti pour une mission quand Kisame est revenu hier. Tu est resté inconscient 5 jours et si je peux me permettre Itachi ne t'a pas laissé une seconde. »_

Naruto regarda Keïko, la priant du regard de continuer.

_« Tu es arrivé y'a trois jours ici, avant Itachi t'a fait les premiers soins et t'a transporté avec lui jusqu'ici, on appelle cette endroit « les Sources » tu verras tu vas adoré être ici. Moi je suis la gérante des Sources et tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux dans la limite du possible bien entendu. »_

Le blond après avoir entendu les faibles explications de Keiko se laissa tomber en arrière sur les couettes. Il soupira de lassitude avant de commencer

_« Je veux partir, Itachi est un monstre, il a failli me tuer, et ici aussi je suis en danger, ils veulent me tuer en me prenant Kyubi »_

Keiko sourit attendrie avant de passez ses mains dans les cheveux d'or de Naruto, il lui rappelait vraiment cet homme…

_« Naruto, Itachi ne te veux aucun mal, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre et pense que la meilleure des choses à faire c'est de tout faire pour que tu le haïsse tout simplement, mais je peux t'assurer que quand il est arrivé après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans manger et sans dormir pour t'amener le plus rapidement possible à moi j'ai compris qu'il t'appréciait plus qu'il le souhaitait. »_

Silence, Naruto ne savait quoi répondre, surtout que les révélations de Keiko n'étaient que des suppositions… Alors il ne dit rien, ferma les yeux pour clore la conversation. Keiko déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis sorti, il remarqua qu'elle ne fermait pas à clé, tout comme il n'était pas attaché et que la porte menant sur le jardin était toujours ouverte.

Une fois le silence rétabli il se leva et entreprit de faire une visite des lieux. Avec de l'appréhension il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir, il risquait de croiser des membres de l'Akatsuki…

Il marcha le long du couloir et vit que sa chambre était celle du fond. En face de sa chambre c'était celle de… Deidara il n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était, à part que son nom était marqué sur la porte.

Il regarda et pu faire un plan du couloir.

Coté droit : Zetsu, Kakuzu Taku Kisame Deidara

Coté gauche : Hidan, Itachi, Sasori et Naruto

Naruto passa la porte du fond il aurait juré qu'ils étaient neuf dans l'Akatsuki… quoiqu'il était possible que le chef est une suite à part. Il regarda et atterrit sur un très grand salon bien meublé, qui faisait aussi cuisine, il sourit, son appartement faisait une chambre des Sources mais bon. Il était étonné de la convivialité du lieu, il se sentait tranquille dans cette maison… Il se promena un peu et tomba nez à nez avec Kisame.

_« Ah Kisame… »_

Le requin lui sourit, aparement content de le voir en bonne santé. Il le frappa dans le dos avant de rire a gorge déployé sous l'œil légèrement agacé de Naruto.

_« Alors gamin ? Tu as réussi à faire paniqué Itachi-san à ce qu'on m'a dit !! Enfin bon il est dehors si tu le cherche, et dans trois jours le chef décidera ce qu'on fait de toi »_

Naruto regarda Kisame intéressé

_« Et heu quelles sont les options ? »_

Kisame attendit quelques instants avant de répondre…

_« Soit tu meurs et on te prend ton démon, soit tu travail pour nous je pense… quoique ce ne sont que des suppositions Naruto »_

_« Très bien, je vais continuer ma promenade alors »_

Naruto partit vers les jardins, oui il voulait voir Itachi, mais ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il avait essayer de le tuer pour une broutille après tout…

Il arriva dehors et sentit une brise fraîche secouer ses cheveux, on se serait cru en été et Naruto avait franchement chaud, alors qu'est-ce que ça devait être pour les membres avec leurs manteaux… Il enleva sa veste et se trouva en maillot. Il marcha le long des cerisiers en fleurs qui entouraient la grande maison. Et vit les sources, d'où le nom des Sources sûrement. Et plus loin il reconnu sa silhouette, il était pas seul cependant… Naruto avança et vit Itachi en pleine conversation avec un homme androgyne aux cheveux blonds cachant la moitié de son visage. Alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour il vit le blond se retourner un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

_« Tiens, tiens, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée »_

Naruto le foudroya du regard et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il fut interrompu par la voix froide d'Itachi

_« Tu en a mis du temps… »_

Naruto le regarda étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse des reproches alors qu'il avait failli le tuer… loin de là.

Il haussa les épaules, et se détourna d'eux d'un air nonchalant.

_« Que veux-tu, on a pas tous tes capacités Itachi-san »_ Il accentua bien le –san puis sourit imperceptiblement

Il commença à partir quand un bras l'empoigna par l'épaule. Il se retourna puis voir Itachi la tête tourné vers Deidara tout en maintenant son épaule.

_« Deidara, on reprendra plus tard, tu peux partir »_

Deidara allait répliquer mais Naruto vit dans les yeux d'Itachi les deux sharingan apparaître, cela suffit a faire acquiescer Deidara et à le faire disparaître dans un tourbillon de fumé. Naruto ressentit de nouveau cette peut puis prenant son courage il repoussa la main posé sur son épaule.

_« Ne me touche pas »_

Itachi donna l'impression de s'être prit une gifle, mais contrairement à ce que pensait Naruto il ne le frappa pas.

_« Tu disais pas ça la dernière fois… »_

LA voix d'Itachi était calme, posée, aucune émotion n'en ressortait.

_« ça c'était avant que tu tente de me tuer, que tu me frappe, que tu joue a me faire souffrir, comment ose-tu venir me parler après ça, si tu me déteste ne m'approche pas c'est tout ! »_

Naruto laissa couler ses émotions, on pouvait facilement voire sur son visage de la tristesse ainsi que de la rage, il était l'opposé exacte d'Itachi.

_« Et puis tu t'es moqué de moi justement dans la chambre, tu n'est qu'on impétueux, imbu de sa personne qui.. »_

Naruto était lancé et comme on le sait bien il est difficile de l'arrêter

_« Tu parles trop »_

Naruto sentit des lèvres l'emprisonner fougueusement tandis que des mains le maintenaient fermement pas les hanches…


	8. Chapter 8

Réponses aux rewiew:

onarluca : merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant après ce chapitre :)

Falyna : désolé du retard lol, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes, je sais pas si Ita et Naru ça va marcher, on verra bien

LILUNA : et bien ça me fait plaisir, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre

SNT59: tu verras ici que Naruto n' apprécie pas trop 

Chapitre 7 

« Tu parles trop »

Naruto sentit des lèvres l' emprisonner fougueusement tandis que des mains le maintenaient fermement pas les hanches…

Les lèvres chaudes d' Itachi étaient posées fougueusement sur la bouche de Naruto qui se sentit possesivement prit par les hanches. Ce baiser était loin d'avoir une quelconque signification, il le sentait car Itachi avait son regard froid planté sur lui et son baiser le rendait presque indifférent. Naruto comprit, pour l' uchiwa ce n'était qu'on prétexte pour qu'il se taise car ces reproches l' agaçaient sans doute profondément.  
Cependant Naruto s'en sentit blessé, l' embrasser pour qu'il se taise ? il prefèrait encore qu' Itachi le frappe... Ce baiser commençait d'ailleurs à le brûler, et son corps semblait tout au contraire apprécier.

Avec beaucoup d'effort il repoussa l' Uchiwa, surpris celui-ci l' intérogea du regard.  
Naruto lui lança un regard glacial puis se retourna pour partir après avoir murmuré

" pauvre con"

Tout d'un coup l'aire se fit lourd, Naruto sentait presque des ondes meurtrières derrières lui, et malgré son envie de fuir il ne put que rester figé et attendre. Il sentait la chair de poule se former sur sa peau, ses poils derrièrent sa nuque s' hérissèrent. Il était sur que s'il se retournerait il verrait une tempête dans le ciel... Itachi devait être très énervé. Naruto calma son souffle et attendit encore. Cette attente interminable ne semblait ne jamais vouloir finir, et aucun bruit ne venait s' infiltrer dans cette ambiance oppressante.

Seulement l'attente avait une fin.  
Itachi posa une main puissante sur son épaule et retourna violemment Naruto qui ne fit aucun geste pour éviter cette confrontation. Il se contenta de le regarder complètement absent.

"Oui ?"

Itachi voyait rouge, ce petit impertinent se contentait Mme pas de l' humilier, mais en plus il feignait s'en moquer totalement. Pourtant il l' avait vu, dans son regard, une lueur d'espoir quand il l' avait embrassé. Quoique d'ailleurs il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait embrassé ce petit gamin qui n'avait rien d' adorable pour lui.

" Comment oses-tu m' ignorer comme ça ?"

Itachi le surplombait de sa hauteur, comme un adulte alors que lui se sentait enfant, enfant effrayé craignant une punition injustifiée. Il posa sa main sur celle de l' Uchiwa qui tenait son épaule trop fermement, au point de réveiller une sourde douleur dans ses membres.

"Tu me fais mal"  
Itachi ne déssera pas pour autant, et laissa se dessiner à nouveau ce sourire cruel qui hantait encore Naruto.

"Et ?"

Naruto tiqua puis de sa main libre il le gifla. Pas une petite gifle, mais pourtant l' Uchiwa bougea à peine la tête, comme si la force de Naruto était encore plus réduite. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas perdu son sourire et seul une petite marque rouge marquait sa peau nacré.

" ça fait du bien ?"

Itachi le regardait avec des yeux froids, bien sur il l' avait vu venir, mais sachant pertinament que ça ne lui ferait pas trop mal il avait consenti à ne pas esquiver cette attaque de débutant. Pourtant Naruto semblait plus que troublé, il pouvait presque voir des larmes perler aux bouts de ses yeux azur.

" Ne pleure pas, seul les faible pleurent"

Naruto voulait encore le frapper, il se sentait blesser et regrettait profondément de ne pas avoir fuit loin, très loin.

" Je te hais Itachi, tu es un monstre, et tes manières sont aussi répugnantes que toi, tu croyais pouvoir me faire taire avec un baiser ? sache que rien pourrait me donner une plus grand envie que de crier ! ton comportement me dégoûte !"

Les larmes avaient été ravalé et Naruto se tenait droit devant Itachi, il n'avait plus vraiment peur, enfin... Il avait sentit la prise sur son épaule se raffermir mais n'y avait pas tenu compte.

" Imbécile"

Itachi lâcha prise puis le toisa du regard.

" Je perds mon temps avec toi..."

L' Uchiwa semblait s' être calmé et Naruto prenait conscience qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, simplement il s' était contenté de le regardé, et ... de l' écouter. Naruto le regardait partir et ne comprenait pas, Itachi n'avait pas démenti, mais pourtant il semblait avoir été surpris... Enfin il souffla et le suivit à distance résonnable pour se diriger vers les Sources. Sur le chemin il fut ravi de revoir le temps qui semblait avoir repris sa légerté. Il se sentait bien malgré ce poids sur le coeur, qu'il mit machinalement sur le compte :"Sasuke disparu".

Itachi lui ne cessait de réfléchir, Naruto était vraiment naïf et ne semblait pas du tout avoir compris... d'un coté tant mieux, il n' aimait pas avoir perdu le contrôle... même qu'un instant. Il fallait que le chef se dépêche de demander sa mort, il fallait à tout prix que le blond meurt, il serait une gêne pour Itachi...

Ceci pensé, Itachi se tourna vers Naruto avec un visage impassible, le blond leva un regard intérogatif vers lui.

" Y'a de fortes chances que tu sois mort dans 3 jours, je ferais alors mon mieux pour que tes derniers jours soient vivable, pour cela on va faire simple, on va s' éviter."

Naruto le regarda ébahi, il comprenait pas la... Comment voulait-il lui rendre la vie plus facile s'il l' évitait ?

"comment ça ?"

Itachi soupira exaspéré, qu'il pouvait être lent... c'était vraiment lourd de se sentir beaucoup plus intéligent que Naruto... (1)  
Il le regarda cachant difficilement son mépris

" Te voir me donne qu'une envie, te tuer, alors autant s' éviter"  
Le tuer n' était pas exactement le mot juste, en fait Naruto suscitait pas mal d'émotions contradictoire chez l' Uchiwa.

Naruto ne bougea pas, il semblait qu'on lui avait frapper la tête avec une masse. Pourquoi aller directement aux extrêmes ? c'était comme ça avec Itachi, je t' aime pas je te tue, ma famille me saoul, je les tue... Une façon de penser pas très subtile.

"non"

Naruto avait la gorge séré, c'était un comportement stupide qu' avait Itachi...vraiment stupide.  
Itachi leva un sourcil puis sourit, pas un sourire gentil, plus un sourire narquois que Naruto avait maintes fois vu se dessiner sur le visage de Sasuke.

" qui te dit que je ne vais pas m' enfuir... De plus j' ai pas vraiment l'intention de rester ici et mourir, j'ai quelque chose à faire."

Itachi rit cruellement

" Sauver mon frère peut-être ? tu en ai incapable, tu es trop faible"

Naruto sourit tristement, il le savait déjà ça.

" Et alors ? j' essayerai quand même"

Itachi ne comprit pas quel était ce sentiment qui se créait au fond de lui... se sentiment violent qui lui donnait envie de tuer son frère...

" Tu seras tué dès l'instant que tu quittera les Sources tout comme tes amis"

Le blond serra les poings, cette conversation menait à rien, et le visage impassible d'Itachi l' énervait d plus en plus.

" Va te faire, jamais je te laisserais les toucher"

Le Sharingan d' Itachi s' enclencha et Naruto le vit arriver dangereusement vers lui, encore.

" Stupide, tu ne peux rien me faire"

Naruto frémit, Itachi était très proche, et même s' il était d'une tête plus grand que lui il arrivait à sentir son souffle sur ses cheveux d'or.

" je sais"

L' Uchiwa sourit puis releva son menton.

" je peux te rendre plus fort..."

Naruto l' interrogea du regard, le poussant à continuer.

" mais pour cela il faut que tu me sois entièrement dévoué."

Naruto ne bougea pas, fasciné par le regard que lui portait Itachi, un regard de convoitise.

" je ne veux pas de ton aide Itachi"

Le porteur du Sharingan n'en sourit qu'un peu plus avant de passer sa main dans le creux du dos du garçon pour l' attirer encore un peu plus contre lui.

" Ah bon ? tu veux quoi alors ?"

Naruto frémit, ce jeu était dangereux et il le sentait bien, surtout que cette chaleur qu'il ressentait ne prévoyait rien de bon.

" que tu ne m'évite pas pendant ces trois jours d 'attente"

Il l' aurait parié, Naruto semblait s' etre étrangement attaché à lui, c'était amusant ça... Itachi se dit qu'il allait bien s' amuser pendant ces derniers jours, car Naruto devra subir tout ce qu'il souhaite ...

" très bien Naruto"

Itachi s' empara de nouveau des lèvres du blond qui ne resita pas, puis se remit en marche. Naruto à sa suite.

Arrivé Aux Sources Itachi le laissa seul, il ne pu donc que se décider à retourner dans sa chambre, seul. Il s' allongea sur son lit, l' après midi était déjà bien entamée et il ne se sentait pas le coeur à entraîner son bras. Il se reposa donc en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

Deidara avait reçu l' ordre d'aller chercher le blond, tant mieux, c'est ce qu'il attendait. Naruto lui avait plu dès l'instant où il avait croisé son regard, et l'idée de s' amuser avec lui le rendait des plus euphoriques. Il entra sans frapper et vit Naruto allongé les yeux clos. Il s' humecta les lèvres et vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui le regard empli de désir malsain.

"Hé !!"

Naruto tenta de se relever mais fut recouché immédiatement par deux mains posées sur son torse.

"Naruto-chan, ne soit pas effrayé voyons... je vais pas te faire du mal..."

Deidara passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Naruto et s' amusait à parcourir son torse.  
Les mains du membre de l' akatsuki brûlait désagréablement Naruto qui commençait a se débattre furieusement.

"dégage de là connard !! "

Deidara le regarda les sourcils froncés, il aurait pensé le blond plus coopératif, mais là il était agaçant...

" Laisse toi faire tu veux, je veux pas être obligé de te faire mal"

Naruto sentait l 'adrénaline montée en lui, il avait peur, vraiment peur, surtout qu'une main s' était maintenant infiltré dans son pantalon et commençait à caresser son membre. Il se sentait faible, maintenu par une des mains de Deidara.

" Lâche moi... "

Supplier n' était pas son genre, mais le ton de sa voit montrait facilement sa peur. Des larmes commençaient a perler sur ses yeux, non pas comme ça... Il voulait pas être violé...

Il fit Déidara déboutonner don pantalon et il hurla, mais une main s' abati sur sa bouche qu'il mordra violemment. Deidara riait, exalté par la sauvagerie de Naruto.

Heureusement la porte s' ouvrit, Naruto tourna son regard désespéré et vit Itachi dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, appuyé contre le mur les sourcils froncés.

" Je me disais que tu étais plutôt lent ce soir Deidara..."

Deidara sourit

"ben tu vois il voulait un peu s' amuser alors..."

Itachi regarda Naruto puis soupira

"Il n'a pas l' air vraiment concentrant. Casse-toi"

Deidara le regarda méprisant avant de se lever et de faire un clin d'oeil à Naruto, le message fut très clair, la prochaine fois il n'y couperait pas.  
" Très bien Itachi"

Deidara sortit sous le regard glacial de l'Uchiwa. Naruto pendant se temps se rhabillait les larmes coulant sur son visage. IL n'avait jamais eu autant peur, jamais il n'avait sentit en lui ce sentiment et Kyuubi n'avait rien fait... d'ailleurs il ne le protégeait plus... peut être qu'il craignait que sa présence fasse réagir l' akatsuki, les pressant à le prendre.

Itachi ferma la porte et de dirigea vers Naruto dont les mains tremblantes n' arrivaient pas à reboutonner son pantalon. Itachi le tourna vers lui doucement et le remit pour lui avant de le regarder, Naurto fut surpris de voir un regard humain posé sur lui de la part de l' Uchiwa.

"Merci"

Naruto lui sourit l'aire de rien.

"J'ai pas trop faim alors je vais rester me reposer..."

"Imbécile"

Itachi le prit dans ses bras et le poids qu'il avait sur le coeur s' envola presque, ses larmes coulèrent à flot pendant de longues minutes où Itachi ne bougea pas, le laissant se vider de ses larmes. Cependant la fatigue prit Naruto et il se sentit partir dans les bras d' Itachi.

"Laisse moi dormir avec toi... s'il te plait"

L'Uchiwa comprit, La chambre de Deidara était juste en face...

" Comme tu veux"

Il se dirigea vers la porte suivit de Naruto qu'il laissa entrer dans sa chambre avant de partir. Le blond s' allongea sur le lit et s' endormit dans l' odeur de l' Uchiwa.

Itachi se dirigea vers Deidara, et lui mis son poing dans la figure, on entendit un craquement et personne ne broncha, les membres se mêlaient pas des histoires d' ordinaire. Seul Taku regarda Itachi intérogatif. Cependant Kisame lui sourit histoire de le rassurer, Itachi ne tuerait pas Deidara quoiqu' il arrive. Itachi se dirigea vers Deidara qui était à terre suite au coup et lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre.

" Ne l'approche plus jamais Deidara"

Deidara toussa un peu de sang puis acquiesça, terrifié par les yeux rouge sang posés sur lui.

(1) Narcicique ? nonnnn

Alors voila un nouveau chapitre, ne n'est pas le mieux que j'ai fait, mais bon fallait bien une transition, dans le prochain chapitre, on verra un peu ce qu'il se passe du coté de Sasuke. 


	9. Chapter 9

Revoilà un chapitre, désolé si je met un peu de temps mais les cours obligent ( et ma vie sociale surtout )

Chapitre 8

Oto

Cela faisait deux semaines, deux semaines qui semblaient être des années pour l' adolescent assis dans cette minuscule chambre qui ressemblait plus à une cellule. Seule différence, elle n' était pas fermée à clé. "Inutile" avait-il dit. Sasuke n' était plus vraiment le même depuis son arrivée à Oto, non il n' était plus le même. A son arrivé il avait été surpris de voir qu'on l' attendait, qu' Orochimaru savait déjà qu'il viendrait, trop prévisible avait-il dit. Dès son arrivé il avait été mis sous la tutelle de Kabuto, Orochimaru devait reprendre son entraînement dans minimum 1 an. Il est étonnant de voir qu'en si peu de temps on peut être transformé, Sasuke avait perdu la dernière flamme dans ses yeux, les rares sourires qu'il réservait d' ordinaire aux absurdité de son ancienne équipe semblaient n' être qu' un lointain souvenir, un temps oublié, cela faisait pourtant que deux semaines. Mais pendant celles-ci Sasuke avait vu plus que dans toute son enfance, plus que le massacre de son clan - il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible- tellement de sang, de morts... Ces deux choses avaient été assez facile à supporter, il s' enfermait dans son esprit et laissait son corps agir seul. Cependant Kabuto devient vite la source de ses cauchemars, les expériences humaines étaient le pire... le plus douloureux. Il se surprit à presque trouver son frère humain à coté de Kabuto qui semblait faire toutes ces choses de manière détaché, en demandant à Sasuke de l' assister le plus souvent possible. " C'est pour te renforcer" disait-il. La première fois avait été le lendemain de son arrivée, il avait été dans un laboratoire en bas sans prendre compte de l' odeur pestilentielle qui régnait, ni des cris étouffés suivis du bruit singulier que faisait l'entre-choquement des chaînes entre elles. En bas il avait vu Kabuto, de dos tout d'abord, puis quand il avait repris possessions de ses membres qui s' étaient comme pétrifié il l' avait vu.  
Une femme, le ventre ouvert qui sanglotait, attachés aux poignets sur la table de travaille dont on ne voyait la couleur à travers le sang répandu sur celle-ci. Cette femme en fait n'en était pas une, c' était une enfant, pas plus de 15 ans qui gémissait sous les coups de scalpels que lui donnait Kabuto pour ouvrir son énorme ventre. Sasuke regardait, les yeux equarquillé alors que Kabuto lui expliquait que si "la chose" vivait elle serait très utile à Orochimaru, car cette chose, dépourvu de sentiments pourrait être une parfait machine à tuer, avec la particularité de maîtriser l'eau car sa "mère" était la dernière héritière de la technique héréditaire. Sasuke ne se souvenait pas de la suite des mots de Kabuto, le ventre désormais ouvert émis un craquement de chair et d' os qu'ont broie.  
La cage thoracique c' était comme ouverte, la jeune fille avait finalement perdue connaissance après un dernier hurlement surhumain que Sasuke n' oublierait jamais, pas plus que la phrase de Kabuto : " Au moins elle aura servie "  
Le ventre ouvert de la jeune fille était gorgé d'eau, et dans cette eau se mouvait une masse informe qui semblait prendre vie et se débattre. Cette chose cria, un cri strident qui forca Sasuke à poser ses mains sur ses oreilles afin d' assourdir en vain ce son inhumain.  
La chose vivait.  
Après ce fut le trou noir, il s' écroula au sol et vomi, le sol était lui aussi plein de sang, du sang poisseux. Le lendemain il s' était réveillé blême, sa nuit avait été peuplé de cauchemars où s' entremelait des choses informes, des femmes nues hurlant leur douleur, et un instant un visage triste d'un blond. Il avait subit le ricanement d' Orochimaru, puis avait recommencé, meurtre, entraînement, mais les expériences lui était dorénavant épargné la plupart du temps. Il lui semblait que chaque jour le rendait un peu plus vide...

Konoha

Période de crise Après la disparition de Naruto l' équipe 7 était repartie directement vers Konoha où elle dut faire un rapport détaillé à Tsunade qui au comble de la panique mis les AMBUS à la recherche de sa tornade blonde. Jiraya l' avait prévenue, l' Akatsuki le voulaient, et ils étaient les seuls pouvant le prendre.

Les sources 

On dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil, que nos rêves nous aident à faire le tri... Pour Naruto ce n' était pas le cas. Le soleil se levait à peine qu' il se réveilla en sursaut, sentant une présence dans la pièce qui avait été résolument vide toute la nuit à son grand soulagement. Il fut cependant légèrement surpris de voir Itachi rentrer le visage impassible dans "sa" chambre. Celui-ci l' ignora complètement puis enfila un maillot et un pantalon noir, révélant sa fine musculature. Enfin après plusieurs minutes où il examina ces armes, il se tourna vers Naruto.

" Tu viens avec moi"

Naruto surpris se leva et Itachi le toisa du regard.

" Sois près dans 15 minutes, on commence ton entraînement, ce matin ce sera moi, cet après midi tu feras la connaissance de Taku"

Naruto avait acquiescer bien que l'idée de rencontrer Taku ne l' enchantait guère, les membres de l' Akatsuki avaient la particularité d' être vraiment sadique... Cependant il se prépara dans les temps et vit le possesseur du Sharingan dans une clairière derrière les sources. Naruto s' était vêtu des vêtements mis à sa disposition: un pantalon bleu nuit avait un T-shirt blanc. Itachi le regarda avec insistance quelques instant avant de prendre un sabre qu'il lança avec précision vers Naruto. Le sabre se planta aux pieds de Naruto qui fit un léger bond en arrière, sur ses gardes. La voix d' Itachi s' éleva.

" Le but est simple, si t' arrive à faire couler une goutte de mon sang tu gagne, si avant midi tu n'y arrive pas tu ferras ton entraînement demain avec Deidara pour que tu te souvienne bien à quel point tu es faible , et il n'y aura pas de choix à faire, on te prendra ton démon tout de suite"

Naruto serra les poings, ça risquait d' être difficile, Sasuke n' avait pas réussi à le toucher la dernière fois... Il ne perdrait pas, c' était décidé, il allait montrer à cet arrogant qu'il est le futur Hokage de Konoha !

Sans crier prévenir Naruto se jeta sur Itachi, dédaignant le sabre mis à sa disposition. Les poings en avant il essaya de frapper, mais fut esquiver très facilement par Itachi, trop même. Il leva son regard vers le brun et comprit, il avait le Sharingan.

" Je compte pas te laisser gagner, tu es une gène"

Naruto se mordit les lèvres puis tenta encore de frapper, alors c'était ça ? Itachi voulait se débarrasser de lui alors il lui faisait un challenge impossible à atteindre ? C'est mal connaître Naruto. Pendant 1 bonne heure il tenta de le frapper à main nue, enchaînant les Kage Bunshin, utilisant son rasengan en vain, Itachi prévoyait tout sans exception.

" Utilise le sabre " lui aviat-il dit...

Naruto prit le sabre et le sentit vibrer entre ses mains, il n'avait jamais utiliser ce genre d' armes, Iruka disait que ça ne lui allait pas, il était pas assez habile et trop impulsif pour cette arme. Cependant il avait toujours été attiré par les sabres, s' imaginant danser avec en combattent. Seulement il le savait, il était plus que novice et le montrer à Itachi le faisait profondément chier.

" TU vas perdre Itachi !!!"

Naruto prit le Sabre en l' air et se dirigea à tout allure sur Itachi, qui au lieu d' esquiver sortit son sabre et percuta celui de Naruto, faisant trembler l' arme fortement sous l'oeil intérogatif de Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce phenomene.

" Ton sabre est comme une colombe, si tu la sers trop fort elel devient folle et se rebelle..."

Puis Naruto recommença à frapper, Itachi répondit encore, frappant de son arme celle de Naruto qui s' envola.

"... et si tu ne la sers pas assez, elle s' envole. Première leçon"

Naruto n'en perdit pas son punch et tenta de donner un coup de pied à Itachi, qui le bloqua d'une main, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

" Tu as été trop surestimé"

Naruto se retrouva au sol, essoufflé. Itachi était droit devant lui, tel un roc qu'il ne pouvait faire plier. Le blond se laissa tomber en arrière puis regarda le ciel tout en reprenant son souffle nullement gêné du silence qui régnait.

" On m'a jamais entraîné au sabre"

Itachi s' approcha, il était pas difficile de le voir que Naruto était complètement ignorant de l'art de l'utilisation des armes blanches, qui sont pourtant très utiles. Ses connaissances devaient se limiter aux Shiruken et aux kunai pensa Itachi. Konoha avait vraiment perdu de sa force, surtout avec un enseignement aussi superficiel.

" Le sabre te vas bien, tu le tenais parfaitement bien malgré ton problème de la première règle, de plus du Chakra à rempli l' arme à ton premier assaut, ça m'a forcé à répliquer car sinon même si tu m' aurais évité de 10 cm mon corps aurait senti une brûlure"

Naruto se releva ébahi un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Itachi venait-il de lui remonter le moral et de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait du potentiel ?

" Tu n' as plus que 20 minutes Naruto, je ne reviens jamais sur mes paroles"

Naruto perdit son sourire et regarda le ciel, oui la matinée prenait fin... Il ne savait pas comment faire, mais il ne voulait pas repartir, non il n' abandonnait jamais !

Il tourna son regard vers Itachi qui avait repris un visage impassible, près pour continuer le combat où il connaissait déjà la fin. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges qui semblèrent voir au plus profond de son âme, il se sentait connecté avec l' Uchiwa qui ne bougeait pas se contentant de ne pas briser le lien qui se formait, le temps autour d' eux n' exista plus pendant cet instant...

Soudain un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Naruto, un clone se trouvait derrière Itachi et s' élançait sur lui avec le sabre dans ses mains. Il était au dessus de l' Uchiwa, brandissant l' arme au dessus de sa tête prêt à frapper.

" J'ai gagné !"

Itachi haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil et envoya balader le clone qui réussi à couper une petite mèche de ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps Naruto s'acroupi et fit une légère entaille à la cheville d' Itachi. Naruto fière vit le liquide carmin sortir faiblement de la petite plaie d' Itachi. Celui-ci garda son sang froid et sourit cruellement.  
Tandis que Naruto lui laissait éclater sa joie en courant partout avant de se laisser tomber dans l' herbe.

" Tu te débarrassera pas si facilement de moi Itachi"

Itachi passa sa main sur la plaie essuyant le liquide avant de se tourner vers Naruto, il lui dirait plus tard... Il l' avait laissé le couper.

" On y va"

Naruto le rejoignit et retourna aux sources en sa compagnie. Keiko les attendait inquiète, elle sauta au coup de Naruto

" Tu es vivant, ça veut dire que tu as réussit !! aller vient avec moi"

Après avoir rit au V de victoire que lui avait fait Naruto elle l' emmena dans sa chambre où elle soigna ses plaies, elle fut étonné de voir ses blessures se résorbés, aparement Kyubi avait arrêter ses vacances.

" Il serait bon que tu aille manger, je suis sur qu' Itachi ne t'as pas nourrit"

Après lui avoir donné des changes elle le laissa à l'entrée du couloir qui menait à la salle à manger après l' avoir encore une fois pris dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux, Naruto se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle portait autant d' intérêt à lui avant de passer la porte . Il traversa tranquilement le couloir et se décida à ouvrire la porte.

Quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit la silhouette de Deidara et d' un autre des membres. Deidara le regardait avidement tandis que l'autre le regardait comme s' il etait tout à fait normal de le voir ici...

Deidara s' approcha

" Tiens, Tiens... Regarde Taku... un nouveau jouet pour toi est arrivé..."

Le dit Taku le regarda et Naruto sentit son coeur faire un bond. Un ange parmi les démons... Taku etait un androgyne aux yeux bleux, un bleu profond qui semblait avoir perdu la brillance d'autrefois. Il devait à peine avoir la vingtaine, et Naruto eu vaguement l' impression qu'il etait arrivé par erreur tant il semblait émaner de lui de la douceur. Sa peau laiteuse ne semblait pas profiter souvent du soleil, et ses cheveux blonds tombaient légerement sur ses yeux. Oui on aurait cru un ange. Cependant Naruto reprit vite son calme quand il vit le regard de Taku le scruter attentivement.

" Certes..."

Naruto se sentit pris au piège et lanca un regard assasin à Deidara.

" ... cependant je crois me souvenir qu' Itachi-kun ne serait pas vraiment heureux que je le prive d' un plaisir ..."

Deidara souffla, semblant véritablement déçu

" allons allons, tu sais bien qu' Itachi ne te fera jamais rien..."

Takumi haussa les épaules, avant d'ajouter un sourire sadique aux levres

" La ferme, a moins que tu veux être mon jouet ?"

Deidara se recula paniqué, Naruto comprit imédiatement que le visage d' ange cachait quelque chose... dire qu'il allait s'entrainer avec lui...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 8 


	10. Chapter 10

Un nouveau chapitre avec enfin ma récupération de Word, y'a pas à dire, sans ce programme j'aime pas écrire

**Chapitre 9**

Après avoir dit ça Naruto sentit une atmosphère des plus lourde dans cette salle, mais aparement seul lui et Deidara s'en rendait compte, car Taku – cela devait être un diminutif mais il se demandait de quoi- pianotait tranquillement sur la table où il était posé, les ignorant superbement en regardant une plante comme si elle était la plus belle et la plus rare du monde.

complètement timbré…

Naruto haussa les épaules histoire de se redonner contenance puis s'apprêta à partir en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte.

« Je te conseil de manger Naruto-kun, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te tuer parce que tu es incapable de te mouvoir le ventre vide »

Le propriétaire de ses paroles fit un sourire des plus charmants avant de se lever, -hic- il était vraiment petit… Naruto se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire, repensant à la manière où Taku avait cassé l'ambiance en faisant une simple menace de mort à Deidara qui ne semblait s'en remettre que maintenant.

Le dit Taku devait faire dans les 1m60 grand maximum, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec son physique, comme s'il avait arrêté de grandir au début de l'adolescence…

« Heu… oui c'est ce que j'allais faire »

Naruto se sentit transpercer par le regard de Taku qui maintenant l'observait tout son saoul.

« Tu semble bien différent de lui… son contraire même… à part le physique c'est sur… et les yeux… » Taku avança vers Naruto, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres, les yeux étonnamment vide, comme si quelqu'un d'autre venait de s'installer dans le corps et regardait Naruto comme un magnifique gâteau qu'il serait délicieux de dévorer…

Prit dans sa conversation avec lui-même Taku ne vit pas Kisame arriver puis poser amicalement sa main sur son épaule, en faisant une pression assez ferme pour « reconnecter » Taku.

« Et bien Taku, je te cherchais, Le chef veut te voir, il veut que tu fasse quelque chose mais j'ai pas trop compris, il est au QG donc presse toi car faut pas oublier l'entraînement de Naruto »

Taku acquiesça et sans un regard aux autres disparu dans un nuage de fumée bleue. Naruto interrogea Kisame du regard tandis que Deidara soufflait comme s'il s'était retenu de respirer pendant de longues minutes. Kisame ria gorge déployé avant de poser affectueusement sa main sur la tête de Naruto qui devait bien faire un mètre de moins que lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, il ne te serait rien arrivé… »

Deidara tapa sur la table de son poing, foudroyant Kisame du regard comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus stupide et la plus énervante au monde.

« Non mais tu rigole !! C'est un monstre !! Tu l'as bien vu non ? Tu serais pas venu le gamin serait déjà mort !! Je ne vois pas pourquoi _il _accepte quelqu'un sur qui il n'a pas le contrôle ! »

Sur ces mots Deidara partit sans regarder Naruto un seul instant, ce qui en un sens le ravisa.

Cependant Kisame lui avait perdu le sourire sur son visage, à croire qu'il avait fait semblant pour le rassurer… Naruto serra les poings, il se sentait toujours protégé…. Cela était humiliant en un sens pour celui qui disait vouloir être Hokage… de plus demain il aurait la réponse du chef. Keiko lui avait dit qu'ils se réuniraient tous vers 10h et que le jugement serait à midi. Ils ne lui laissaient aucune chance de les convaincre… alors pourquoi cherchait-ils à lui donner espoir ? Il n'avait même pas rencontré leur chef…

Kisame sembla se rendre compte de l'état de Naruto, et se contenta de sourire rassurant avant de reprendre.

« Bon faut que tu manges, après tu ira au même endroit où tu t'es entraîné avec Itachi, tu attendra Taku »

Naruto sourit, même s'il avait plus envie en cet instant de s'enfuir, loin, très loin…

Accompagné de Kisame il s'installa sur la grande table et grignota un peu tandis que Kisame mangeait des poissons crus malodorants. Après cela il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre ses armes que Keiko avait soigneusement rangées. Là il vit le sabre que lui avait prêté Itachi, il eu envie de le prendre, s'exercer avec cette arme qui semblait l'attiré, mais lorsqu'il tendit la main pour toucher la garde du sabre il vit son reflet sur la lame polie et se trouva étrange, limite il ne se serait pas reconnu. Alors il se ravisa.

bon aller… faut y aller

En partant il passa devant la chambre d' Itachi et poussa légèrement celle-ci, elle était fermé et non poussé. Il entreprit alors de l'ouvrir tout doucement pour voir si le porteur du sharingan se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais non, il n'était pas là.

« Je déteste la curiosité.. »

Naruto se retourna, un masque d'horreur sur son visage, Itachi était là, appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés. Il ne semblait franchement pas content. Naruto déglutit puis tenta de s'expliquer

« J'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… »

Itachi se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, il le chopa au niveau du cou de sa main droite et le cogna violement contre le mur.

« Ne recommence jamais… sinon.. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger d'une démarche tranquille et assurée sans laisser à Naruto le temps de répliquer.

Après un soupir d'agacement il se dirigea à pas lourds vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

Le temps était clair, il sentait cependant une légère brise rafraîchir l'atmosphère un peu trop chaude à son goût.

Arrivé à la clairière il ne vit personne, il entreprit alors d'attendre sagement Taku en s'entraînent seul.

Après une bonne heure d'entraînement contre ses clones il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre en reprenant son souffle.

Il fait chaud… d'ailleurs mes vêtements me collent à la peau, c'est franchement pas agréable…

Bon autant enlever ce maillot de toute façon il n'est pas là.

Ceci fait il s'allongea sur l'herbe tout en regardant le ciel, il comprit pourquoi Shikamaru adorait passer son temps comme ça… Les nuages étaient magnifiques, ils imposaient un calme et une tranquillité qui semblait quelque peu manquer à sa nouvelle vie… mais bon il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment….

Un instant il se dit qu'il pouvait invoquer une grenouille pour les prévenir, mais à quoi bon… Les chances pour que _les Sources _ne soient pas surveillées étaient très minces, et il ne savait pas ce qui lui en coûterait …

Il se sentait terriblement seul, ici dans ce domaine appartenant à l'organisation, ici où seul Keiko et Kisame semblaient l'apprécier un minimum, Itachi lui semblait tellement lunatique. Tsunade lui manquait, Sakura aussi, avec son sourire triste quand on mentionnait Sasuke.

Et Sasuke ? Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Était il heureux ? Avait-il finalement trouvé sa voie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que Naruto s'entraînait avec son frère ?

Sur ces questions Naruto réfléchi, il se voyait avant dans de belles retrouvailles avec Sasuke, sautant limite l'un sur l'autre dans une accolade fraternelle, mais là ? Aujourd'hui il comprenait enfin que retrouver Sasuke serait difficile, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, tout était soudainement trop calme, les oiseaux n'émettaient plus aucun son, le vent semblait s'être tu… IL se releva et vit Taku qui le regardait nonchalant les mains dans les poches. Il portait une tenue noire qui contrastait avec sa peau laiteuse et ne portait aucune arme.

« Tu as mis exactement 15 minutes et 13 secondes avant de remarquer ma présence Naruto-kun »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ce gars était décidément pas normal…

Il haussa les épaules pour excuse puis s'avança vers Taku qui le regardait de la tête aux pieds, semblant se demander ce qu'il allait faire de lui.

Naruto resta à bonne distance avant de lui demander :

« On va faire quoi ? »

Le dit Taku posa négligemment un doigt sur ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés dans un effort de concentration qui semblait ne pas être habituel puis après plusieurs secondes interminables pour naruto il murmura

« Oui… ça pourrait lui convenir… oh mais s'il meurt…oui, oui, on peut essayer… après tout je ne suis pas responsable… »

Naruto le regardait cherchant à comprendre ce monologue dont il ne pouvait rien en tirer, puis alors qu'il commençait vraiment à se demander qu'est ce qui pourrait lui faire mal il vit Taku le regarder un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Taku-san ? »

Taku joignit ses mains puis murmura « Faï », à ce moment là une sorte de barrière de chakra entoura toute la clairière, le temps sembla alors arrêter, car l'oiseau au dessus de la tête des deux ninja était arrêté tout comme le vent qui semblait être tombé. Naruto regarda tout autour de lui, il se sentait pris au piège, vulnérable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto-kun, cette barrière va juste protéger ce qu'il y a autour. »

« Hein ? » Naruto se tourna vers Taku, en gros c'était une zone de combat aménagée, seulement la barrière autour était étrange… surtout que tout semblait être arrêté ici.

« Je viens d'un petit village au nord, ce village ne contenait que peu de personnes, l'élite dirons nous, les personnes qui y vivaient appris à développer une technique, mais comme celle-ci est dangereuse pour notre corps si on a pas le gène réactif et bien on meurt. Malheureusement un... tragique accident a eu lieu et ils sont tous morts. Je suis comme tu peux t'en douter le meilleur dans ma catégorie. »

Naruto après la première tirade de Taku s'assit sur le sol, écoutant la leçon tranquillement tandis que Taku continua, cependant il se demandait pourquoi Taku avait un sourire à l'évocation du « tragique accident »

« Cette technique nécessite une préparation que nous allons faire tout de suite, mais inutile de te dire que les chances que tu survive sont de… »

Taku posa de nouveau son doigt sur sa bouche, l'air sur son visage ne signifiait pas qu'il cherchait a savoir si Naruto allait survivre, mais plutôt ce qu'il allait porter ce soir comme vêtement.

« …5 en comptait l'intervention de Kuybi, s'il intervient pas tout dépendra de ton potentiel »

Naruto faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais ne dit rien, se demandant quel genre de technique pouvait être si dangereuse pour soi-même… et surtout si c'était vraiment utile.

« Très utile Naruto-kun crois moi… »

Naruto se leva d'un bond et en le pointant du doigt commença à hurler avec son impulsivité habituelle.

« Vous avez entendu ce que je pense !! »

Taku sourit amusé avant de reprendre

« Nan tu es juste transparent. Je peux cependant lire les émotions, mais ce n'est pas le plus grand avantage dans cette maîtrise. Vois-tu avec le temps tu pourra contrôler avec ton esprit ton chakra qui se matérialisera selon tes envies.. de plus avec ta quantité intarissable tu serais vraiment puissant…si tu survie tu sera mon premier disciple, les 3 autres sont mort lors du premier stade de la formation. »

Naruto sentit un poids peser sur ses épaules, et surtout sur son cœur, il voulait pas mourir… pas si tôt.

Soudain il sentit une pression s'exercer sur son corps, comme s'il était enfermé dans un étau, il lança un regard perdu vers le membre de l'Akatsuki et vit dans ses yeux un plaisir malsain à le faire souffrir. Il étouffa un cri et se contracta, comme si dans sa tête il aurait pu tout oublier de cette souffrance qui augmentait graduellement… Enfin il sentit la pression disparaître, il avait cru un instant que c'était la fin…la fin de tout

« Je pense que tu en vois l'utilité, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas d'armes, je contrôles les armes de mes adversaires, et je peux les tuer à distance s'ils ont une force mentale trop faible. Mais bon certains à force de l'utiliser deviennent fou… il se détruisent eux-mêmes… »

Taku se coupa le doigt sûrement par la seule force de son mental puis traça un dessin sur le sol, une sorte de sceau. De son odorat développé Naruto sentit l'odeur métallique du liquide carmin puis suivant le geste de Taku de venir il entra dans le sceau….

« …. »

Naruto se trouvait seul, seul dans ce qui pouvait être facilement son esprit vu les visages familiers qui arrivaient pas flash. Le plus souvent il voyait une paire de sharingan, puis Iruka, Tsunade… Tous ses visages étaient joyeux, mais quand Naruto tendait la main pour les toucher ils disparaissaient avec des rires joyeux. Le néant s'emblait l'entourer.

Il tenta d'émettre un son, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge… De plus il commençait à sentir ses sens faiblir, comme s'il était dans une bulle d'eau, désespérément seul… Il tenta de crier mais en vain, tous les sons mourraient désespérément dans sa gorge, l'air ne s'engouffrait plus non plus dans ses poumons, il s'asphyxiait et ne pouvait rien y faire !

Il posa dans un effort désespéré ses mains sur sa gorge mais se sentit convulser, il était en train de mourir … il le sentait.

Pas comme ça !

Il s'accrocha désespérément aux visages des ses amis qui commençaient à s'éloigner puis chercha a crier, à hurler qu'il voulait sortir de ce sceau, il frappa le sol, ses mains en sang par ces coups trop répétés et d'une violence bestiale.

_Tu es censé contrôler ton esprit …_

Naruto entendit ces faibles paroles suivies d'un ricanement, il reconnu la voix, bien sur qu'il était stupide il y avait Kyubi… il n'était pas seul, et pouvait se rattacher à lui … le contrôler même… tout devait être sous son contrôle car c'est lui-même qui créait cette lourdeur.. .cette douleur…

Il sourit difficilement puis cessa de lutter pour respirer, cessa de chercher à entendre, si tout est dans son esprit il faut juste qu'il se détache de ses instincts primaires…

Apres plusieurs efforts il se releva, ses blessures aux mains n'étaient plus là. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas léger, il pouvait donc tout créer ici… Il matérialisa une porte, une belle porte qui menait vers la sortie, il en avait décidé ainsi.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée puis soupira, il allait oublier.

Il se retourna et se trouva face à la grande grille avec le sceau, devant deux grands yeux immenses.

« Si je t'invoque, m'obéira-tu ? Si je fais de toi mon invocation, si à nous deux nous faisons qu'un, m'obéira-tu ? Me sera-tu fidèle ? »

Naruto le regarda, sachant que le renard ne se plierait pas à sa volonté, il était un démon après tout…

Un ricanement retentit encore, un rire à glacer le sang.

_T'en crois-tu capable ? Ta vie vaut-elle plus que la mienne pour que ça soit moi qui me plie ? _

_Arrogant petit gamin… Je contrôle bien plus que toi ici… _

Une chute…

Naruto se retrouva dans cette atmosphère oppressante de nouveau, mais cette fois il était dehors, dans la clairière et Taku était assis sur le sol, le regardant avec amusement.

« Et bien et bien… tu as fait bon voyage Naruto-kun ? »

Naruto le regarda étonné puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux un sourire sur les lèvres

« C'était du gâteau ! »

Taku rit doucement, Naruto avait quand même mis plusieurs heures avant de se réveiller, lui il avait tout détruit instantanément dans son esprit pour sortir.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini.. Faut que tu travail attentivement, malheureusement je n'ai que très peu de temps, il est déjà assez tard. Alors tu vas juste frapper avec ta force mentale cet arbre »

Taku désigna l'arbre d'un mouvement de tête puis regarda Naruto avidement.

« J'ai réussi au bout de trois essais, en feras-tu de même ? »

Naruto se plaça a une bonne distance de l'arbre puis chercha à créer un courant invisible, pour frapper l'arbre… Sous le regard attentif et discret d'une paire de yeux luisant dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber sur _les Sources._

…………………………………………

Voila un nouveau chapitre, on voit un peu le personnage Taku, en fait il s'appel Takumi, mais déteste qu'on l'appel comme ça

A bientôt pour la suite 

Onarluca : encore merci pour tes encouragements

SNT59 : j'avoue que moi pas trop lol, mais j'arrive pas à le rendre vraiment « insensible »

NoziK : Merci j'espère qu'elle te plaira


	11. Chapter 11

_Taku désigna l'arbre d'un mouvement de tête puis regarda Naruto avidement._

_« J'ai réussi au bout de trois essais, en feras-tu de même ? »_

_Naruto se plaça a une bonne distance de l'arbre puis chercha à créer un courant invisible, pour frapper l'arbre… Sous le regard attentif et discret d'une paire de yeux luisant dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber sur _les Sources

…………………………………….

Naruto sentait son corps vibrer au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait sur ce courant étrange et invisible qu'il sentait l'entourer. Une fois qu'il le ressentit dans chaque parcelle de son corps il poussa ses bras en avant, comme pour pousser le courant qui s'affaiblit et disparu aussitôt. Naruto rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé lors de son geste et regarda l'arbre, rien.

Il se tourna vers Taku qui ne semblait pas étonné de l'échec cuisant de Naruto.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne t'aiderais pas, à toi de trouver »

Naruto le fusilla du regard puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'arbre. Il se concentra de nouveau sur le courant qui l'entoura de nouveau, donc c'était à volonté cette technique ? Naruto fronça les sourcils puis de nouveau attendit que ce courant devienne plus fort, mais la meilleure façon était de le « nourrir » alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il laissa le courant drainer son chakra vers l'extérieur de son corps puis lorsqu'il le sentit assez puissant il poussa de toute la force de son esprit. Il ouvrit au dernier moment les yeux et vit du chakra devenu violet s'écraser contre l'arbre et le détruire. Le courant disparu aussitôt.

Naruto se tourna vers Taku qu'il vit le regarder intensément.

« Quoi ? »

Taku se leva

« Magnifique Naruto, bien que tu va sûrement t'écrouler dans quelques instants… tu as trouvé ta façon d'utiliser ta nouvelle technique et cela en utilisant ton chakra intarissable. Mais le fait que tu doives utiliser ton chakra signifie également que tu n'as pas le gène réceptif à la base… étonnant. Tu es vraiment un humain étrange Naruto-kun »

Le garçon sourit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'or pour cacher sa gène

« Ca veut dire que j'ai réussi alors ? »

Taku ricana avant de poser son doigt sur le front de Naruto qui le regardait étonné

« Je dirais que c'est ni une victoire, ni un échec »

Naruto fit mine de bouder, il avait pourtant eu le résultat voulu… mais pas de la bonne façon aparement. Cependant il sentit d'un coup son corps s'alourdir et une chaleur naître dans son ventre. Après le trou noir, il venait de s'évanouir.

……………………………..

« IL FAUT QU'ON LE RETROUVE !!! »

Sakura frappa de son poing sur le bureau de Tsunade qui la regardait, une légère ride d'inquiétude sur le front. Sakura n'allait plus, ça faisait 5 jours que Naruto était introuvable et les Anbus revenaient toujours les mains vides. Cependant un indice, une aubergiste avait reconnu le signalement de Naruto avec un jeune homme brun. Aussitôt elle avait cherché dans les alentours et le seul point obscur était cet endroit inaccessible, près d'une forêt.

« Sakura calme toi, on a une piste, seulement on est sur de rien, et on ne sait pas contre combien de ninja de rang S on a à faire, ce n'est pas si simple que ça… on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on est pas sûr. Mais sache que jamais je n'abandonnerais Naruto. Mais le risque qu'ils aient Kuybi est trop important…le conseil décidera de tuer Naruto plutôt que de prendre des risques, alors n'ébruitons rien »

Sai dans son coin regardait la scène impassible, cette information une fois divulguée serait très précieuse pour son maître… Mais pour une raison obscure il se dit que cette information pourrait encore attendre un peu.

« Tsunade-sama, il faut le sauver, il me reste plus que lui… »

Sakura baissa la tête, sans Naruto elle ne survivrait pas… mais elle savait qu'il ne murerait pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Sasuke, il lui avait promis.

« Va te reposer Sakura, je te tiendrais au courant »

Sakura sortit avec Sai laissant Tsunade seule. Celle-ci passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué avec tristesse. Sans Naruto plus rien n'allait.

……………………………

Sa tête le cognait et ses muscles étaient endoloris… l'impression d'être sous l'eau, la pression sur son corps fatigué, rien de pire pour se réveiller.

Naruto ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour remarquer qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre que lui avait donné Keiko, d'ailleurs elle était de nouveau là, à son chevet le regardant tendrement, comme on regarde une photo ancienne.

Il se rappela qu'a plusieurs reprise elle avait fait mention d'un _lui_ comme quoi Naruto lui ressemblait etc… Il voulu lui demander où elle avait voulu en venir quand il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de prononcé un mot, juste un bruit rauque.

Keiko le remarqua et lui fit un étrange sourire, sortant de ses pensées.

« Bonjour Naruto… »

Il lui sourit et se rendit compte qu'ils les ressentaient… douces, tristes… Toutes ces émotions qui émanaient de la femme… un grand sentiment de solitude vint naître dans ses entrailles, il sentait la perte d'un être cher, confus il lui lança un regard étonné, suppliant de tout faire cesser, un poids se faisait de plus en plus sur sa poitrine et sa respiration se saccadait.

« Tu es plus réceptif que pensait Taku-san »

Elle se leva et prit un petite tasse avant de la porter aux lèvres du garçon.

« Bois ça, ça va atténuer tes « sens » »

Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager avant de pencher la tasse pour qu'il absorbe le breuvage médicinal.

« Naruto, le conseil va bientôt commencer… alors je pensais qu'il serait préférable que tu te serve de ton démon pour soigner tes blessures… on sait jamais ce qu'ils vont décider… Tu sais tu as Taku de ton coté, il t'apprécie, Kisame aussi je pense, mais ils sont neuf. Alors … »

Elle se tut, passant négligemment ses mains dans ses cheveux d'or

« Il faut que tu sois prêt à t'enfuir en cas de refus de leur part, ta destinée n'est pas de mourir ici, _il_ ne l'aurait pas voulu »

Naruto acquiessa, le problème c'est que Kyubi ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir coopérer… IL se rappelle soudainement qu'il pouvait maintenant plonger dans son propre esprit, il pouvait lui demander…

IL ferma les yeux, aidé par le breuvage puis se laissa entrainer dans ce gouffre vide jusqu'à se retrouver devant cette barrière, avec ecrit « sceau ».

_- Encore ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne veux pas être ton larbin ?_

_La voix était froide, menacante, mais le garçon ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer calmement ses grands yeux immenses qui le toisaient d'un air mauvais. Kuyubi était là, maintenant toute sa silhouette était aparente et on peut dire qu'il n'avait rien d'un larbin … IL était grand, ces queues battant nerveusement contre le sol en signe d'impatience. Oui il était irrité, irrité que ce gamin vienne troublé sa solitude…_

_- Quand me feras-tu le plaisir de disparaître Naruto ?_

_Le garçon hocha la tête doucement, il semblait résigné, comme si ce mot venait de scelle le non-pact entre ces deux êtres. _

_Cependant il avança, passa entre les barreaux alors que les dents fines et tranchantes du démon se dessinaient dans un large sourire_

_- Alors tu viens à moi ? tu veux que je te dévore ?_

_Le garçon était maintenant dans « la cage », il avança sa main en avant et vit le démon reculer en glapissant_

_- Me touche pas morveux ! je vais te tuer !_

_Naruto lui sourit avant de s'avancer encore_

_Tu n'as rien à perdre… Je te ferais rien…_

_La main du garçon frôla la fourrure rousse d'une patte de l'animal, puis lorsque le contact de fit totalement il sentit un plaisir… une chaleur l'envelopper encore, mais pas comme la dernière fois lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Haku… non là ils étaient en osmose… s'était ...grisant. Le démon lui offrait son pouvoirs… enfin lui en donnait accès._

Naruto ouvrit les yeux bercés dans le souffle chaud du Chakra, son corps se faisait léger et le regard de Keiko était un peu étonné… elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ça se fasse si facilement.

« Bon Naruto tu es près ? »

Le garçon se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le porte quand il ouvrit la porte et le heurta.

Encore…. Pensa-t-il …

…………………………..

Un petit chapitre, je suis en BAC donc j'ai pas trop le temps, celui-ci sera le dernier pour deux semaines 

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait plus que plaisir

Onarluca : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant

Morhian : Voila la suite, un peu courte mais bon j'ai des obligations, merci pour ton commentaire

NoziK : Pas tapé XD je suis désolé mais je peux pas faire plus long aujourd'hui, et je voulais pas vous faire trop attendre non plus 

SNT59 :$ Pour Itachi je n'arrive pas avec lui… il doit avoir des sentiments bien cachés, mais bon on le voit pas assez pour bien le retranscrire 

Pour taku, tu verra, je vais beaucoup aprofondir ce perso que j'aime tant. Ses capacités sortent de ma tête

Merci pour ton comm


	12. Chapter 12

_**Base : Naruto**_

_**Genre : Un peu de tout mais surtout YAOI**_

_**Chapitre 11 **_

_Le garçon se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le porte quand il ouvrit la porte et le heurta. _

_Encore…. Pensa-t-il … _

………………………

Son cœur avait loupé un battement, il était devant lui et le regardait de ces yeux indéchiffrables. Naruto déglutit difficilement et se décidé à faire un mince sourire à son vis-à-vis afin qu'il le laisse passer. Il voulait savoir… il voulait connaître le jugement des membres, ce qu'ils lui réservaient…

« Je dois y aller Itachi… »

L'envie de savoir lui brûlait la gorge, et l'Uchiwa semblait s'en moquer, lui souriant presque cruellement. Enfin au bout d'un certain temps il s'écarta et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que Naruto fit. Ils traversèrent les couloirs pour arriver finalement dehors ou l'Uchiwa se contenta de lui dire d'un ton assez froid

« On va a la montagne, ils n'ont pas pris mon avis en compte… »

Naruto le regarda puis baissa la tête pour suivre Itachi dans le chemin sinueux qui menait à la montagne. Une personne totalement détachée aurait trouvé le paysage magnifique et ce serait émerveillé de la beauté de la nature, cependant Naruto pendant tout le chemin ne vit que ces pieds marchant mécaniquement vers l'endroit où son destin serait scellé. Il en voulu au monde entier, à Itachi de l'avoir entraîné, à Taku qui lui avait fait des compliments voilés, à Keiko qui n'allait pas le sauver, à Sasuke d'être parti, à sa stupidité de ne pas s'être enfui…

Mais il continua d'avancer, priant au fond de lui-même pour qu'un miracle subvienne et que les ninja de Konoha viennent le récupérer.

La logique aurait voulu qu'il parle pour se clamer, mais Itachi n'était pas la personne idéal pour se clamer, au contraire, il semblait plus enclin à rentre l'atmosphère encore plus lourde.

Hypocrite pensa Naruto.

Arrivé à la montagne il ne vit aucun passage, mais suivant son aîné il avança vers la paroi qui semblait un peu plus fine. Là Itachi posa sa main et une sorte de porte s'ouvrit laissant entrapercevoir des chandelles dans la grotte.

« Suis moi de près »

Naruto acquiesça et se colla presque machinalement à Itachi qui lui lança un regard méprisant avant d'avancer sans pour autant s'écarter du blond.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence coupé par le seul bruit de leur pas il arrivèrent sur un grand espace arrondi ou tout autour étaient apposé des chandelles qui plongeaient la pièce dans une pénombre pas si inquiétante que ça. Dans cette pièce sur des chaises autour d'une grande table ronde 7 personnes.

Naruto reconnu immédiatement Kisame qui lui faisait un sourire carnassier, Taku qui aurait pu arriver là par hasard tant il semblait …ailleurs, Deidara qui semblait morose, et les autres lui étaient inconnu, un homme au visage coupé en deux, qui avait l'air d'avoir faim vu comment il regardait Deidara, un dont Naruto ne voyait aucun trait, semblant cacher dans une coquille. Deux autres qui étaient en train de parler entre eux . Et deux places vide, celle d'Itachi entre Kisame et Taku et une au bout, un peu plus grosse que les autres.

Itachi poussa Naruto pour qu'il se décide à avancer alors que ces jambes semblaient l'avoir abandonné et alla s'asseoir.

Une voix s'éleva alors vers une autre entrée que Naruto n'avait pas remarqué tant absorbé par la découverte de tous ces criminels de rang S. Mais d'un coup quelque chose le frappa, jamais ils ne le laisseraient sortir maintenant qu'il était entré là.. C'était certain.

Eh merde… il tourna sa tête vers l'endroit d'où le chef était arrivé.

« Bonjour Naruto-kun, tu semble avoir bien récupéré de ton entretien avec Taku… moi qui penserait qu'il t'achèverai… »

Naruto vit Taku dévisager le chef sans avoir aucunement l'air affligé de ne pas avoir exaucé le souhait du chef

« il a des capacité… et tout le monde sait ici que je n'aime pas gâcher le potentiel des gens »

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Taku avait joué en sa faveur, c'était certain.

« Enfin bref, on à délibéré, et bon on à pour la majorité… »

Le chef se tourna vers Itachi et Naruto paniqua un instant mais se reprit

« pensé que tu pourrais être utile pour nous »

Naruto failli s'étrangler mais se contenta de regarder le chef en lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait toute son attention

« En fait vois-tu le don de Taku étant très rare et précieux nous empêche de vouloir ta mort, alors tu vas travailler pour nous, enfin plus précisément avec taku »

Naruto sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules, peut être qu'il pourrait railler Taku avec lui et ainsi s'enfuir

« Par contre on va te prendre Kyubi »

Naruto sentit une chute et ses genoux cognèrent contre le sol en un bruit sourd. Ils allaient lui prendre, le tuer…

Sans raison il sentit des larmes monter alors qu'il était là à offrir ce spectacle pathétique de son attachement au démon.

Il se releva, non il ne pouvait pas. Alors sans prévenir il se mit à courir vers la sortie, amenant tout son chakra vers ses jambes pour pouvoirs accélérer sa course.

IL entendit au loin la voix du chef

« Rattrapez-le, vivant, peut importe dans quel état mais VIVANT ! »

Et là il entendit des bruits derrière lui, ainsi que des rires. Oh oui, les chiens étaient excité par la chasse au renard…

Cependant alors qu'il tournait d'un coté il entendit une voix

_Pas par là imbécile_

Machinalement il fit demi-tour pour prendre l'autre coté, puis il comprit, c'etait Taku qui l'aidait à travers son don.

_Je veux pas qu'ils le tuent !! je veux pas !! _

Cependant il n'eu aucune réponse. Il tourna encore mais cette fois il se trouva devant un mur, il était piègé et il entendait les pas, toujours plus proche.

« Pas le choix… »

Il se concentra pour créer un flux de puissance, un courant qui se matérialisait autour de lui mélangé à du chakra rouge, Kyubi lui avait ouvert les portes. Et là d'un pression me mur explosa pour laisser un trou où on voyait à travers le ciel bleu qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

« N'espère pas t'enfuir Naruto »

Naruto se retourna, il était nez à nez avec Itachi et Kisame. Aparement les équipes s'étaient séparés pour le retrouver, et l'heureux couple gagnant était devant lui.

………………….. ;

Oui c'est court, mais j'ai peut de perdre le plaisir si j'écris de trop gros chapitre, et ce moyen permet que j'en fasse plus

Le prochain chapitre sera pour Dimanche.

Merci pour vos commentaires

NoziK : en fait ce n'est plus une tragédie mais plus un drame, l'histoire à pas évoluer comme je le pensais lol donc je peux pas te dire la fin héhé

Merci pour ton comm ça me fait très plaisir

le drame: on a des chances de s'en sortir et beaucou d'action  
la tragédie: aucune chance de s'en sortir, l'issue est souvent la mort,

SNT59 : Merci, tu as ta réponse du « il » qui n'est pas très originale lol

Mousitiqua : Merci beaucoup


	13. Chapter 13

« N'espère pas t'enfuir Naruto »

Naruto se retourna, il était nez à nez avec Itachi et Kisame. Aparement les équipes s'étaient séparés pour le retrouver, et l'heureux couple gagnant était devant lui.

_**Chapitre 12 **_

Naruto sentait le sang dans ses veines pulser, sa courte l'avait essoufflé et son corps brûlait suite à l'effort. Cependant il restait droit, le regard déterminer en regardant les deux renégats qui lui faisaient face ne semblant pas avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts pour le rejoindre.

_« Je vous laisserais pas Kuyubi ! Vous êtes complètement malade !! »_

IL commença à se diriger vers le trou quand une main l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa violement contre le mur dans un grand bruit. Un son plaintif sortit de sa bouche mais il se releva. Il sentait le sang couler derrière sa tête suite à l'impacte et une douleur lancinante dans son crâne.

Mais sans avoir le temps de riposter il se prit un coup de genou dans le ventre. Un coup sec, violent. C'était Kisame qui lui administrait les coups, Itachi lui le regardait, aucun expression apparaissant sur son visage parfait.

_« Ecoute Naruto je t'aime bien, mais s'il le faut vraiment je serais obligé d'être méchant avec toi »_

Kisame le tenait fermement par le épaule pour l'obliger à rester debout. Il le poussa alors vers le tunnel d'où il venait pour le ramener vers le chef. C'est alors qu'Itachi posa sa main sur Kisame et lui dit d'un ton froid

_« Kisame… TU sais très bien ce qu'il lui arrivera, alors autant dire qu'on l'a pas trouvé…_ _surtout si tu dit que tu l'aime bien »_

Naruto et Kisame regardèrent itachi d'un air étonné mais ce fut Kisame sui percuta le premier. Il interrogea Itachi du regard

_« Tu es sur Itachi-san ? »_

Itachi fit un signe de tête et s'en prévenir ils disparurent, laissant Naruto seul. Sans plus attendre il passa par le trou qu'il avait crée et se dirigea à tout allure le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Cependant après une bonne heure de course il commença à voir trouble, le sang qui échappait de son crâne n'avait pas cessé. Il s'assit contre un arbre et sentit une présence autour de lui, il était encerclé et affaibli.

Alors il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact du soleil sur sa peau puis attendit qu'on l'achève.

_« C'est lui !! »_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit une dizaine d'ANBUS l'entourait. IL ne pu s'empêcher de sourire… avant de sombrer enfin dans l'inconscience.

…………………..

Une impression de déjà vue, un vide toujours présent… c'est ce que Naruto ressentit quand il ouvrit les yeux un instant. Il reconnu sans mal la chambre d'hôpital qu'il occupait toujours quand il était dans un état critique. Il se demandait toujours si Tsunade demandait à ce qu'on lui attribut cette chambre, cette chambre où l'unique fenêtre menait vers la montagne aux Kage. Peut être qu'elle voulait qu'il n'oublie pas son rêve…peut être.

Il regarda par la fenêtre en bougent que sa tête et vit qu'il faisait nuit dehors, une nuit tranquille avec un peu de vent vu le mouvement des feuilles. Il soupira et laissa son esprit vagabonder, Itachi… Kisame…sa fuite…leur aide.

Il resombra dans l'inconscience et le matin lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux il vit une frimousse encadré de cheveux rose le regarder tendrement.

Il lui sourit puis s'assit pour la regarder

_« Bonjour Sakura »_

Sakura sourit et s'apoco pour prendre son pouls, puis après avoir fini son examen rapide elle soupira

_« Tu nous a fait une peur bleue Naruto… »_

Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux gènes avec ce sourire qu'il le caractérisait tant quand il remarqua une présence près de la porte… Sai

_« Oh… tu t'inquiète pour moi Sai ? »_

Le garçon décroisa ses bras et s'approcha pour se poser à coter de Sakura

_« Disons que je vérifie que tu sois en état… un remplacent serait plutôt gênant Naruto-san »_

Il lui fit un sourire narquois avant de se diriger vers la sortie

_« Enfin maintenant que t'es là on va pouvoirs reprendre les missions, Tsunade-sama veut te voir, un rapport sans doute »_

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venue et laissa la chambre dans un silence pesant. Sakura regardait Naruto, attendant les explications qui ne vinrent pas

_« Sakura on parlera plus tard… je vais voir Tsunade »_

Il se leva et enfila ses vêtements alors que Sakura tournait la tête, gênée

_« Je comprend Naruto…je comprend »_

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble dans les rues dans un silence entrecoupé de petits sourire, elle n'osait pas lui demander, il n'osait pas lui dire.

……………………………

Tsunade était assise sur son bureau, elle regardait le rapport des ANBUS, Naruto avait été retrouvé évanoui, épuisement surtout. Il avait été pris par l'Akatsuki et pourtant ils lui avaient rien fait… Ils ne tarderaient pas à le retrouver, récupéré ce qui leur avait échappé.

Elle passa sa mains devant ses yeux fatigués puis entendit un petit coup timide sur la porte.

_« Entre Naruto »_

Naruto entra, et sans qu'il puisse faire un geste, elle se leva, et prit le garçon dans ses bras, relâchant enfin la pression qui la tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours sans nouvelle de lui. Sans nouvelle de celui quelle considérait comme son enfant… sa famille.

Et lui, maladroitement il serait la femme dans ses bras, la laissant se vider de cette angoisse.

Leur étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, mais elle fut intense, Tsunade serrant Naruto contre elle, comme si elle voulait fusionner avec lui, le protéger de son corps.

_« Tsunade…je vais bien »_

IL lui sourit et elle se recula avant de remettre son masque d'Hokage.

_« Naruto je souhaiterait des explications… me mens pas… dit moi tout, je ne metterais que l'essentiel dans le dossier donc t'inquiète pas._

Ce fut alors une longue matinée, où Naruto retraça exactement ce qu'il c'était passé, en omettant le sentiment étrange qu'il avait ressentit pour Itachi, mais Tsunade du le comprendre vu le regard étonné qu'elle lui fit.

Après ce discours elle posa sa plume et le regarda.

_« Naruto… tu as eu de la chance… mais ils vont te chercher, alors je pense qu'il serait mieux de vous confier une mission secrète, loin. Parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais du savoir où vous étiez, toi et l'équipe. Il doit y avoir un traître ici. »_

Naruto haussa les épaules, « oui peut-être… »

_« Toi, Sai, Sakura et Kakashi allez partir prêt d'Iwa no kuni, las bas d'après mes indications Sasuke y était, et y est peut-être toujours. »_

Naruto se leva, déterminé et acquiesça avant de partir, congédier par Tsunade. Il avait 1 jour de repos avant le départ, tsunade craignait que l'Akatsuki partent à sa recherche immédiatement. Alors il se dirigea chez Sasuke, il voulait voir une dernière fois la maison, avant son départ.

Dans la maison il alla pour la première fois dans la chambre qu'avait occupé Itachi. C'était plein de poussière, mais vide… un lit, une table, un placard mais rien d'autre, comme si le ninja n'avait jamais souhaité avoir une partie humaine en lui. Il n'y resta pas, l'atmosphère était oppressante dans cette pièce. Puis il sortit avant de se promener et d'arriver devant Ichikaru. Il prit des ramens puis mangea seul, sous le regard bienveillant du vendeur et de sa fille.

………………………..

_« Sasuke-kun »_

Le dit Sasuke releva la tête et plongea son regard froid dans celui de Kabuto qui le regardait, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

_« J'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait t'intéresser… »_

Sasuke le regardait toujours sans sourciller, il attendait, sans cacher son agacement.

_« Naruto-kun à fait un séjour à l'Akatsuki, et il semblerait que ton chère frère ce soit prit d'affection pour lui… il l'a aidé à s'enfuir… »_

Kabut laissa planer ses paroles et vit une flamme s'allumer dans le regard de l'Uchiwa. IL l'avait intéressé…

_« Décidément il arrive à tout te prendre… enfin Naruto-kun doit être une bonne putain, tu coris que moi aussi je pourrais l'essayer ? »_

Sasuke sentit en lui un serpent se dresser, il voulait mordre, détruire Kabuto qui jouait sur le seul sujet qui réussissait à l'atteindre… mais ne voulant pas s'abaisser à ça il se contenta de hausser les épaules et partir

_« Me demander pour ça… »_

IL commença à pousser la porte quand la voix de Kabuto s'éleva encore

_« il t'a oublié pour ton frère… tu me diras il a choisit le mieux »_

Sasuke se retourna. Son visage de glace transperçait Kabuto… Puis il sorti son sabre et en un bruissement se retrouva derrière Kabuto qui souriait toujours, cruellement.

_« je vais te couper la langue pour t'apprendre à garder des commérages… »_

Kabuto allait rétorquer quand une voix froide les interrompit

_« Sasuke-kun, vient j'ai des nouvelles qui pourront t'intéresser »_

Sasuke rangea son arme puis se dirigea vers le « bureau » d'Orochimaru, qui ressemblait plus à un cachot avec un siège, sans accorder un seul regard à Kabuto.

Une fois entré il s'approcha du trône mais ne s'accroupi pas comme les sous-fifres, non il resta debout et bien droit

_« Le receptable de Kuyubi risque de venir à ta recherche… alors prépare toi, et cette fois, tue-le »_

Sasuke ne répondit pas et sortit dans sa salle d'entraînement pour se défouler, et laisser éclater sa rage dans un combat contre les hommes que lui offrait Orochimaru pour qu'il s'entraîne.

Rien ne fut jamais aussi sanglant que cet entraînement pour Sasuke… Kabuto le félicita même quand il sortit, couvert de sang.

……………………………………..

« Pardon pardon_…_ j'étais pas chez moi ce week end… »

Amethyste se cache

La suite bientôt ;) promis cette fois


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoila, j'ai mis du temps à me remettre en route mais je pense que ça va aller, j'ai commencé la fac et j'avoue que les temps libre se font assez rare.  
J'espere que ce chapire vous plaira !!  
Par contre il y a des fautes, et oui je suis obligée de taper sur le bloc note, et se relire sois meme n'est pas la meilleure façon de corriger, si quelqu'un d'ailleurs vaut corriger ce chapitre je suis preneuse !!

Merci à toutes vos rewiew !! ce sont elles qui me donnent envie d'écrire !

Chapitre 13

Lorsqu'on lui avait présenté Itachi, Kisame avait été intrigué. Ce garçon au regard indéchiffrable l'avait regardé comme un égal, aucune trace d'orgueil ou de dégout était paru sur son visage. Pourtant ce n'etait pas le dégout qui lui avait manqué, il le savait.  
C'etait peut-être pour cela qu'il avait toujours voué un certain respect à cet enfant. Il reconnaissait sa force et acceptait sa présence à ses côté. En y réfléchissant bien il aurait pu tomber sur pire, car malgré le fait d'être complètement détaché et sans une once de sentiment il fallait bien admettre qu' Itachi était d'une efficacité remarquable.  
Il avait aprit à lire entre les lignes, si Itachi ne disait rien c'est qu'il n'avait tout simplement rien à dire, donc qu'il n'avait pas d'objection à ce qui se passait.  
Il donnait rarement son avis et Kisame était amusé de savoir que certains de l'organisation n'avaient que très peu entendu sa voix , Itachi jouait sur cet effet, il le savait.  
Et puis bon quitte à être oblig de se coltiner un criminel, autant que ce soit lui.  
Par contre, Itachi avait ses inconvénients. Ses longs silence quand Kisame asspirait à un peu de normalité dans sa vie, l'ombre qui lui faisait - et oui les conquètes déja peu nombreuses étaient maintenant abolis, les femmes n' ayant d' intéret que pour le bel Uchiwa-, ses humeurs changantes, son associabilité et bien d'autre.  
Pourtant de tout ceux qui entouraient Itachi, il était certain d'être le seul qui était vraiment accepté, à croire que le prodige s'était aussi résigné.  
Itachi et lui faisaient donc une bonne équipe, et Kisame avait tendance à suivre le porteur du sharingan, cherchant à savoir où il puisait sa force, à quoi il se ratachait. Avec le temps il avait compris, sa seule attache c'etait son frère.  
Alors son raprochement avec le petit Naruto c'etait pour montrer sa supériorité à son frère ? pour tester son pouvoirs ? Pourtant il se doutait que le porteur du démon n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke, ils s'étaient assez renseigné la-dessus pour savoir ce qu'il en etait. Ca encore il pouvait comprendre, Itachi avait une fierté démesurée.

Mais quand Itachi avait voulu laisser la vie sauve à Naruto, là il n'avait pas compris.

oOo

Naruto avait beaucoup souffert de son enfance, privé de tous les enseignements en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, il avait acquis une carrence tel que ses débuts dans l'equipe 7 avait été pour lui une période de grande réfléxion.  
Ca a commencé avec Sakura, déjà tout jeune il avait vu dans cette jolie petite fille aux cheveux roses, une beauté qu'il était persuadé de ne trouver nul part ailleurs. Bien sur comme tous les enfants elle l'avait d'abord ignoré, ensuite malgré le rejet il lui avait couru après, lui montrant son "amour". Enfin ce qu'il prit pour de l'amour, il sut bien plus tard que ce sentiment que lui apportait Sakura n'était que de la tendresse, une profonde tendresse. Et malgré les coups qu'elle lui portait, il pensait avoir une chance d'être proche d'elle. Mais ses chances disparurent en même temps qu'il entra dans sa vie...  
Puis ce garçon près du pont, tout seul lui aussi mais pas insulté comme lui. Il avait voulu être amis avec...  
Puis, l'arrivée de Kakashi, troisième adulte qui prenait concrètement une place dans sa vie. Tout d'abord il avait comparé l'homme au vieux, mais vite il avait trouvé plus de ressemblance avec Iruka. L'homme sucitait chez lui de la joie et une envie de progresser. Il avait nommé plus tard ce sentiment amitié. Bien qu'officielement il appréciait kakashi comme tout bon élève.  
Et pour finir Sasuke. Sasuke avait sucité une banderolle d'émotions chez Naruto. Tout d'abord la curiosité, une curiosité éloignée par leur fierté respective. Puis la jalousie. Toutes les filles couraient après le jeune Uchiwa, " le survivant", l'élite qui se découvrait de plus en plus doué chaque jour. Il était calme, beau, mystérieux selon les filles... Et Naruto voulu lui aussi que Sakura le regarde, il voulait aussi qu'on le complimente. Alors la jalousie se transforma en une sorte de haine, en plus modéré, car Naruto ne sut bien plus tard ce que était la haine, et pas par les enfants, mais par les adultes. Ceux qu'on croit et qu'on écoute. Lui à connut la haine, mais ne la pas encore vécu alors il ne sait pas.  
Puis L'équipe 7, la première mission.  
La relation Naruto- Sasuke était une miltitude de sentiment, le mépris, cuisiné à la rivalité et arrosé à l'admiration. La base était une émotion trop forte, trop particulière. La rivalité n'etait pas une base habituelle pour construire une relation, les gens se contente de la curiosité, ou de l'admiration, le premier finissant souvent en amitié ou indifférence, la deuxième en amour. Naruto et Sasuke on prit la rivalité, et le temps à fait le reste. La simple rivalité se mêlait à la frustration et se transformait petit à petit pour donner lieu à un besoin. Un besoin d'avoir des contact entre eux, des mots au début, des grimaces. Puis ils en vinrent au geste, frustré par l'incompréhension de cette relation qui les attirait autant qu'elle les repoussait.  
Oui c'etait ça avec Sasuke, trop fort pour être de l'amitié ou un synonyme d'amour. C'etait prit dans les trip, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.  
Mais ça Naruto le comprendra plus tard, quand Sasuke partira. Quand dans ce combat ils ont hurlé toute leur ranceur, leur rage, leur frustration.  
Quand élancé l'un contre l'autre, Chidori et Rasengan ils se défiaient du regard, et la réunion.  
Et la chute.

oOo

Une chute.  
...  
Le réveil était difficile pour Naruto. Inconciement il s'était laissé plongé dans ses pensées. Et le reveil lui semblait bien éprouvant. Il aurait voulu dormir encore, histoire de revoir ce visage. Ces yeux rouges qui le transpercçaient du regard. Mais à qui appartenaient-ils ?   
Naruto se frotta les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Il avait préparé ses affaires la veille pour ne pas oublier le monindre objet qui pourrait lui servir pour retrouver Sasuke. Et là, il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance, oh non, plutot mourrir que d'abandonner.  
Une fois avoir effectuer les différentes taches pour son départ, il prit d'un pas précipité la route pour mener à la porte principale de Konoha. Sai, Sakura, lui et Yamato étaient assignés à cette mission.  
Il arriva et reconnu la silhouette de la jeune fille, elle avait grandit la petite amourette ...

"Naruto, tu es en avance aussi hein ?"

Il acquiessa, ils étaient tous deux pleins d'espoir pour ramener Sasuke . Sai était là également, un peu en retret mais bien là. Lui aussi voulait voir Sasuke, mais les raisons lui étaient encore inconnues mais pour Naruto ce n'etait qu'une bagatelle, il ne comptait pas. Et Kakashi arriva à son tour quelques instants plus tard, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Lui aussi semblait anxieux, Naruto se demanda vaguement si son sensei n'en savait pas un peu plus qu'eux, mais oublia vite cette reflexion, coupé par les mots de Kakashi qui leur priait d'avancer. La mission commencait.

POV Naruto

Marre, j'en ai déja marre.  
Entre Sai qui n'arrete pas de faire des réfléxions sur la mission qu'il dit "stupide" et "sans intéret", et Sakura qui n'arrete pas de parler avec Kakashi, dans l'espoir sans doute qu'il allège la tension du groupe. Car on a beau avancé, une ambiance morbide traine.  
Faut dire je les ai retardé avec ma chute.  
Allez-y vous sauter de branche en branche pendant des heures, fallait bien qu'a un moment ou un autre quelqu'un chute. Là en l'occurence c'etait moi.  
Je sais pas si c'est un effet de Kyuubi, mais je sens Sasuke avec nous, comme si chaque pas me rapprochait de lui. J'aimerais bien que tout se passe comme je le souhaite. Mais je suis persuadé que notre rencontre n'aura rien de retrouvaille entre anciens membre.  
D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il va dire en voyant Sai. Ou plutot quel signes montreront son agacement, si agacement il y a.  
Sakura m'a pas posé de question, ça aussi me dérange. D'habitude elle m'aurait sauté dessus et menacé de me tuer, mais là elle reste silencieuse, me lancant quelques regards à la dérobée.  
Merci Kakashi, il a enfin décidé de nous faire faire une pause. On s'est arrêté à un village nommé Tario, village petit mais assez animé je trouve. Kakashi loue les chambres, une pour moi et Sai, une pour Sakura, et une autre pour lui.  
Comme pour changer je rale, j'aurais préféré être avec Sakura, mais Kakashi-sensei à refuser, sans appel.

" Je ne suis pas non plus satisfait de dormir avec quelqu'un qui se paye des vacances pendant que nous on bosse"

Quel connard celui-la. Je m'approche de Sai tout en gueulant et le poign levé quand Sakura nous arrete

" Arretez vous deux, on est pas là pour s'amuser je vous signal"

Ok, elle a toujours le mot qu'il faut pour que j'obéisse, n'allez pas voir que je lui suis soumis hein ! Elle a juste raison.  
Enfin, je me dit que malgré tout je m'en suis bien sorti, l'Akatsuki m'a inconsciement permi de devenir plus fort. D'ailleurs je m'en vais m'isoler pour m'entrainer. Taku m'ayant dit avant le conseil qu'il fallait travailler cette technique, beaucoup la travailler.

Je me sens vidé pourtant...

Je ferme les yeux et laisse le courant venir, c'est plus long que la première fois et ça em gène. Pourtant j'arrive finalement à maitriser cette vague de puissance et me nourrie d'elle. Je regarde un arbre et pousse, j'expluse tout et l'arbre se brise. Je suis vidé, et pas que moralement cette fois.  
Exténué je retourne dans la chambre où Sai dessine je ne sais quel truc informe et m'allone directement sur mon lit

" Tu t'es entrainé dure à ce que je vois"

Je me contente d'un vague acquiessement et me laisse sombrer dans l'inconscient.  
Demain soir on y sera.

...

Le lendemain se fait difficile, il est à peine 5 heures et Kakashi ne semble pas d'avis à nous laisser plus dormir. Alors tout courbaturer de la course de la veille, je me lève et prend une douche. Sai lui est déja pres, je demande si comme Kakashi il dort deux trois heures.  
Enfin on s'ignore mutuellement et s'est sur les coups de 5 heure 30 que l'on quitte la jolie ville pour reprendre la route. La course est d'autant plus rapide que l'on sens la proximité de Sasuke. On le sens proche au point qu'on se fatigue pour etre complètement à bout de soufle lors de la première halte.  
Pendant ce temps de repose Sakura vient à mes cotés et me questionne. Ca devait arrivé, on peut pas dire qu'elle me prend par surprise.

" Dis Naruto, ils s'est passé quoi la-bas ?"

Au moin c'est direct. Je hausse les épaules et répond, comme on répond à une simple question sur nos hobbies

"Ben.. tu sais Sakura-chan, ils m'ont juste enfermé le temps qu'ils décident ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi, et j'ai réussi à m'enfuire"

Elle me regard puis sourit, c'est si difficile que ça de penser que je peux me libérer seul ?

" tu es devenu fort Naruto"

Je la regarde surpris, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va pleurer, alors je lui répond d'une voix douce.

" On a vraiment besoin de toi pour cette mission... Alors surtout ne flanche pas quand tu le verra"

Sur ce je me lève, je suis en train de réaliser que Sasuke compte beaucoup pour elle, au point où je me sens presque de trop a lui courire apres.

ON reprend la route, tous plus ou moins de bonne grace et à la tombée de la nuit Kakashi nous arrete.

" On y est, on va passer la nuit ici à élaborer un plan, on est a 20 minutes de courses à l'endroit indiqué"

Et moi je tiens plus, je sens Sasuke pas loin, je veux le voir, je veux le frapper et lui gueuler dessus. ALors je gueule, je dis à Kakashi qu'on pourrait y aller maintenant, que l'effet de surprise sera notre atout. Mais il me fait taire et affirme sa position de leader. Ce sera demain et c'est tout.  
Chacun notre tour doit monter la garde sur le toit. Sakura a le premier tour, moi le deuxième, ensuite Sai et pour finir Kakashi.

Je me couche dans mon lit, et quelques instant apres j'entend Sakura qui descend, elle s'approche de mon lit et me secoue doucement l'épaule.

"A ton tour Naruto, rien a signalé pour moi mais couvre toi bien, il fait froid"

J'ai même pas vu le temps passé. Finalement je me lève et arpente le toit, je me met dans une position inconfortable pour ne pas m'assoupir et commence à gueter l'horizon.  
Le temps passe, tout ce temps je pense, j'imagine les retrouvailles, que dirait-il s'il savait que j'ai vu Itachi ? Qu'il m'a embrassé ? Bon ça je pense que je ne lui dirait pas, je pense pas vraiment Sasuke ouvert sur ce genre de relation, ux relations tout court d'ailleurs, alos lui dire qu'avec son frere...

J'entend un bruit, je me lève et voit une silhouette sauter de toit en toit, je sais pas pourquoi mais il faut que je la suive, ce que je fais.

On est séparé par une dixaine de maison, mais je sens qu'il ou elle a sentit ma présence car ma course est obligée de s'accéléré pour que je puisse suivre.  
Je l'ai ratrapé malgré tout et commence a deviner les formes, c'est un homme. FInalement je lui jete un kunai, il dévie sa route et je l'inercepte. Je lui donne un coup d'épaule et le ninja roule sur lui même avant de me regarder avec un air de défi.

Oh mon dieu...

Sasuke. Il sent le sang, mais pas le sien, il doit avoir combattu. Il semble fatgué et me regarde.  
D'ailleurs il semble autant surpris que moi, bien qu'il le cache très bien l'enflure.

"SAsuke..."

Mon souffle se saccade, j'ai peur, je sais plus quoi dire, les mots ont disparut et je ne vois que ces yeux rouges, posés de nouveau sur moi.

" Toujours pas mort dobe ?"

++++++

Et voila, le chapitre 13 !


	15. Chapter 15

**Alors là je suis impardonnable !!!**

**Je me suis mise à relire vos reviews , et je me suis dit que je devais la continuer cette fic, coûte que coûte !!**

**Alors bonne lecture à tous !!**

Cette mission aurait pu être toute simple, un enchevêtrement des situations plus ou moins pénible, celle-ci d'ailleurs devait l'être pour lui, ça se voyait à son sourcil levé. Ce n'était sans doute pas dans ses plans de se retrouver là, devant moi, moi dont le corps soudain pris d'une force inconnue lui criait de me regarder.

A l'époque je l'avais trouvé beau, pas vraiment sur le physique qui comptait peu, mais sur son charisme, pour ce silence qui me faisant tant défaut, car on a tous notre façon de nous exprimer, moi je gueule, toi tu observe.

Là devant toi mes poings se ferment, c'est pas vraiment qu'il est trop tôt, au contraire je me sens fort, juste que j'ai quelque chose qui me gène, quelque chose innommable mais pour qui sans doute serait très simple, je ne sais pas.

Tes mots m'énervent un peu plus, comme ça l'a toujours été, et ma faible résolution d'agir avec maturité se noie dans ton regard que je foudroie avant de me jeter sur toi, poings en avant. Car c'est la seule chose qu'on a toujours sut bien faire : se battre.

« Connard ! Tu crèvera avant moi »

En fait non, je n'ai pas changé, mais mes mots sont plus durs qu'autrefois, car à cette époque tu ne m'avais pas laissé avec notre seul lien, pas totalement brisé.

Tu rattrapes mes poings avec facilité, même si je sens tes jambes flanchir un peu sous mon poids, la fatigue sans doute.

En me renvoyant sur un toit une odeur de transpiration me prend, c'est la tienne, mélangé à du sang, ça me donne d'un coup envie de vomir, mais je me retiens, je ne suis pas à ça près, je suis un ninja.

Ça s'arrête là, je suis énervé, car je suis pas seul avec toi, je sens la présence de Kakashi à quelques pas de moi, Sakura et Sai à coté. Et toi tu fronce les sourcils, je jubile, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais non plus, même si nos raisons sont totalement différentes.

« Alors Naruto, c'était bien de jouer la putain pour mon frère ? »

Alors là si je m'y attendais… je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ce genre d'attaque, ni Kakashi qui toussote, trouvant la situation sans doute de plus en plus étrange, ni Sakura que j'entends hoqueter de surprise, par contre Sai je ne sais pas, et j'en ai rien à foutre. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je me met en avant, gueulant, car c'est la seule chose que je sais faire.

« Va te faire foutre Teme ! Tu sais très bien pour quoi on est là ! »

Ça n'a rien à voir je vous l'accorde, mais je suis pas habitué à ce genre de situation, Sasuke me toise avec un air froid, et je sens l'énervement autour de lui, comme si c'était palpable, il doit se dire qu'il aurait du faire un détour, ne pas passer par ce village, d'ailleurs il revient d'où ?

Il ne répond pas, il nous regarde tour à tour et décide de m'ignorer, s'adressant à Kakashi

« Vous devriez me laisser partir Kakashi »

Alors là je souris, Kakashi ne nous laissera pas tomber, c'est ça, j'en suis certain car lui comme nous nous voulons qu'il revienne dans l'équipe 7, qu'il fasse dégager Sai par la même occasion, Sai d'ailleurs qui n'a reçue aucun regard de Sasuke. Sakura tremble, je le sens, je suis certain qu'elle lance un regard à Kakashi, le suppliant de ne pas abandonner, mais il le fera pas, il a pas le droit.

« Désolé Sasuke, mais on te ramène avec nous, vivant ou pas. »

Sasuke se raidit, il n'est pas en état de se battre conte quatre personnes, il est fatigué, et ça se sent de plus en plus

« Pourquoi ne pas rentré avec nous Sasuke ? Tu sais très bien qu'un combat maintenant ne serait pas bon »

Kakashi le prend dans le sens du poil maintenant ? Je me tourne vers Sasuke avec un air sur de moi, il a pas le droit de m'ignorer, c'est pas normal, je lui interdis.

« Je vais te foutre une raclée si tu te ramène pas avec nous !! »

Encore une fois il ne bouge presque pas, repassant peut-être mes paroles dans sa tête pour finir avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il semble pressé.

« Comment un faible comme toi peut penser des choses aussi stupide ? Je compte pas repartir avec vous »

Pourtant il ne bouge pas, il est là, droit comme un i à nous regarder de toute sa hauteur, comme si rien n'avait passé.

Je me demande ce qu'un ninja raisonnable aurait fait à ma place, bien qu'il soit sans dire, je ne suis pas raisonnable. Mais pendant un éclair de lucidité je me dis que je ne devrais pas intervenir dans ce combat, qu'il n'est plus vraiment le mien, car ce n'est plus Sasuke. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai ce besoin de le ramener, pour Sakura et pour tous ceux à qui j'ai promis, et surtout pour moi.

Je renifle de mépris, mais c'est l'odeur du sang qui emplis mes poumons, l'odeur ferreuse, désagréable. Et la je scrute son teint livide, ses mains tremblant légèrement, et je me dis que dans l'état actuel il est incapable de se battre. Mais comme toujours, incapable n'est pas Sasuke.

Alors il nous lance un Katon avant de disparaître, pour quelques instant car quelques toits plus loin on l'entoure de nouveau, il a la respiration saccadé, il est pris au piège, il le sait. Et comme mourir lui est interdit tant que son frère n'est pas sous terre…

« Sasuke tu as fuis Orochimaru n'est-ce pas ? la perspective de donner ton corps ne t'as pas plus finalement je me trompe ? Rentre avec nous tu y sera jugé, mais ça n'iras pas plus loin »

Sakura fixe Kakashi intensément, son regard n'est pas convaincu par ce « ça n'ira pas plus loin » mais je suppose qu'en tant que petite protégé de Tsunade elle ne désobéira pas, mais moi…

« Sas… »

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase, ni le provoqué comme je le souhaitais, Kakashi lui avait inséré une aiguille à la base du cou et Sasuke ne bougeait plus, figé.

L'épouvantail qui me servait de professeur venait de faire quoi là ?

Je le regardais, complètement choqué.

« Naruto tu apprendra que c'est parfois dans le plus simple qu'on trouve la solution… On le ramène à Konoha »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le trajet fut étonnamment court…

Et les choses passèrent vite…

Trop vite…

Le retour dans le bureau de Tsunade, Sasuke attaché mais de nouveau conscient.

Son regard glacial quand nos regards se sont croisés par inadvertance ( non je ne le fixait pas depuis des heures…)

Son enfermement provisoire en attendant le procès

Ma visite…

Les couloirs étaient sombres, humides, et dégageaient une odeur de moisissure et de plante. Un lieu pas du tout accueillant, faut dire Sasuke avait le privilège d'être du coté des plus dangereux des criminels que comptait la prison de Konoha. J'étais entouré de deux hommes, je les avais jamais vu mais je doutais qu'ils me connaissaient vu leur regards méfiants. On savait jamais… au cas au Kyuubi se relâchait tout seul et tuait tout le monde, sait-on jamais.

Devant la grille aux barreaux rouillés, dans la pénombre je distinguais Sasuke, assis, enchainé comme un vulgaire criminel, il releva la tête, bien que je fusse certain qu'il m'avait entendu avant même que je rentre dans la prison. Son visage n'avait pas repris de couleur, ses joues étaient un peu plus creusée encore que lors de notre arrivé. Et je pense que c'est au moment où je posa les yeux sur ce qui aurait du être des onyx et que je vis un bandeau que je me rendis compte de ma stupidité.

Jamais, au grand jamais j'aurais pu le sauver.

Par mon entêtement je venais de le condamner à mort, car jamais, au grand jamais le conseil accepterait, pas plus que Sasuke de se soumettre. Mon désespoir dut se sentir car il sourit, de son sourire habituel, énervant et tellement rassurant.

« Alors dobe, content de toi ? »

Si tu savais à quel point Sasuke…


End file.
